La Antorcha Oscura
by Profion
Summary: Final ya puesto.. en fin, habéis conseguido lo que queriais, que dejase de escribir.... pero esto es temporal... PRONTO VOLVERÉ A LA CARGA CON OTRA HISTORIA MUAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJA *murmurad, murmurad,pero triunfo*
1. Primer Dia

Renata y César en Hogwarts Capítulo 1 

Yo en mi primer día de clase en Hogwarts vi que no me acordaba de ninguno de los escalones falsos de los que me habían advertido. Por lo menos, no los recordaba a las 8:00 de la mañana, hora en la que obligaban a los estudiantes a levantarse. Yo subía de las mazmorras hasta  el Gran Comedor, donde estaban aquellos abundantes desayunos ingleses. Aún no entendía porque iba "A ver Renata, para qué narices haces _acto de presencia_ si no vas a desayunar, podías quedarte 5 minutos más en la cama". 

            Cuando llegó al enorme salón se sentó cerca de su coleguilla César, que era de su curso. César también pasaba de desayunar, así comenzaron una guerra de cachos de tostadas. En realidad, todos los alumnos de Slytherin, pasaban a chorros de desayunar. Sí que había dos bandos, los mayores y los pequeños. Renata y César eran parte del bando de los mayores. Renata utilizaba su plato como barrera, mientras que sus compañeros lanzaban a discreción. Pero lo de aquel día fue una guerra en condiciones, hubo hasta fuego cruzado. Con gritos como "¡GOYLE, MUNICIÓN!", "MALFOY, MÁS PUNTERÍA, QUE NOS REVIENTAN" o los de las empollonas "JOOO, PARAD, QUE NO NOS DEJÁIS LEER" o "ME VOY A CHIVAR AL PROFESOR SNAPE". Los gritos de las empollonas eran respondidos con más tostada. Al final, se chivaron, y lo que conseguimos fue una detención en masa. Ya bien espabilados y con migas de tostadas hasta en el pelo, Renata y César miraron su horario.

            "¡Oh no! ¿Por qué nos hacen _esto_ los lunes a las 8:00?" dijo César angustiado. Acababan de ver que su primera hora era "Historia de la magia", que es algo así con mucha verborrea y palabra complicada por parte del profesor Binns, pero la gente ignoraba la clase. Los alumnos de 5º de Slytherin que compartían esa clase con otros de Ravenclaw [unos empollones asquerosos] decidieron que era hora de darle buen uso al hechizo de levitación, atrayendo un par de cajas de 100 tizas y montando otra guerra. Empezó la guerra bastante bien. Hasta que los de Ravenclaw dijeron que se iban a chivar. Pero no hizo falta, porque una tiza perdida atravesó al profesor Binns [que era un fantasma]. Y vale que esté muerto... pero en fin, algo notará el señor...¿o no?. 2ª detención del día, definitivamente, estos profesores nos tenían manía. Cuando acabó aquella clase  y ya pensábamos que era de noche (porque aquello era más largo que un día sin pan), descubrimos que no, que nos tocaba transformaciones.

            César y Renata se miraron aterrados, ¿por qué los lunes les ponían las _peores _clases?. Se dirigieron a la otra punta del castillo y entraron en el aula. Miramos que estaban todos los chavales de Gryffindor y de nuestra casa tomando notas, y no había profesor sino un gato. Total, que César se acercó al gato y dijo: "Mire, sabemos que no es usted un gato cat-chow sino la profesora McGonagall, osea, que no nos va a asustar". Esto arrancó verdaderas carcajadas de la clase, nos quitaron 15 puntos y César y yo tuvimos la 3ª detención. Cuando se nos informó de nuestra 3ª detención dije: "Pues a ver Señora, espere que consulte mi agenda, porque ya llevo 2 detenciones". Esto significó otros 15 puntos menos y otra ristra de carcajadas. Dimos el resto de la clase en paz.

            Por fin, hora de comer. Estábamos hambrientos y cuando nos dirigimos a nuestra mesa... ¡ZAS! Lentejas y ensalada de verano. Creímos que nos íbamos a morir. Pasó el jefe de la casa, Snape, un tío muy alto, muy pálido, muy feo... y daba mucho miedo. Nos sacó a César y a mí del comedor y nos dijo: "Perdonad que os interrumpa la comida" y yo pensé: _"Da igual jefe, no pensábamos comer"_. "Tenemos que tener una pequeña charla"-prosiguió Snape- "lo de hoy ha sido muy fuerte chicos ¡TRES DETENCIONES?"Lo dijo sin apenas levantar la voz, yo me asusté pero César dijo: "Si usted nos perdona la de esta mañana y Binns pasa al otro mundo de una vez, se queda en 1" Tuve que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no reírme. Snape nos dijo: "Bueno, la mía os la pensaba perdonar igual, lo de Binns, creo que es imposible. En cuanto a lo de McGonagall... ¿cuántos puntos os ha quitado?" "Treinta en total, quince a cada uno" contesté rápidamente, antes de que el profesor notase que tenía miedo. "Bien, Malfoy me ha contado lo ocurrido... " –dijo Snape, en un tono en el que hasta César se asustó- "os sumo 40 puntos por ser ocurrentes en vuestras respuestas, ahora volved al comedor". "Sí profesor" contestamos al unísono. Definitivamente, este profesor molaba.

            Por la tarde nos tocaba adivinación. Aquella tarde prometía risas. Aunque claro, César y yo estábamos hechos fosfatina, porque llevábamos sin comer desde la cena del día anterior. Total, que entramos en aquel aula y percibimos un olor embriagador. César  y yo nos sentamos al final de la clase para echarnos un sueñecito, mientras Trelawney (la profesora) contaba sus movidas y nos decía hasta de qué nos íbamos a morir (literalmente). Y allí estábamos ya en el séptimo u octavo sueño cuando Malfoy y sus amigos nos despertaron para decirnos que íbamos a leer el futuro en las tostadas. La profesora empezó a repartirlas, y a César y a mi nos las tuvo que dar 3 ó 4 veces porque nos las comíamos. Cuando hubo acabado de repartirlas nos dijo: "A ver abrid todos el libro en la página 345" Abrí mi mochila en busca del libro y vi que no lo llevaba y miré a César, y el tampoco lo había cogido. "¿Qué hacemos?" susurré, de manera que sólo mi compañero pudiera oirlo. "Abramos el de cualquier otra asignatura". Cogí el de transformaciones y lo abrí y me puse a mirar la tostada como si no hubiera visto una en la vida. De repente, se nos acerca Trelawney por la espalda... "Mmm... no habéis traído los libros". César se quedó petrificado, y es que en la penumbra la forma de insecto del cuerpo de la profesora asustaba de verdad. Miré atrás y le dije: "¿Se acaba de da cuenta o lo ha visto en la bola de cristal?". César me miró flipando, prácticamente como el resto de la clase. Malfoy me susurró: "Tía, que ya va la 4ª detención y estamos a  lunes". "Señorita Vázquez," -dijo la profesora- "5 puntos menos para Slytherin y ya hablaremos de su castigo... respondiendo a su pregunta, lo vi en los posos del té del desayuno". "Err....¿profesora?" dijo César "Dígame Sr. Domínguez" "No, que no somos de Slyhterin sino de Gryffindor". La gente de la clase miraba a César como diciendo: "Pero qué me cuentas". La profesora se limitó a responder. "Bueno, devuelvo 5 puntos a Slytherin y le quito los 5 a Gryffindor". 

            A la salida de aquella clase, mi compañero recibió aplausos de todos los que allí estuvieron presentes, por un momento fue casi más famoso que el payaso de Potter. Ya sólo nos quedaba la hora de pociones y teníamos la tarde libre. Bajamos a las mazmorras... y para nuestra sorpresa, en la clase también tenían que estar lo de Gryffindor. Yo dije algo como: "Esto _es _mala suerte" y César asintió. Me senté con él en un pupitre al fondo, pero viendo el profesor nuestra conducta (era el primer Lunes de curso y ya llevábamos 3 detenciones) nos separó. Me tuve que sentar delante con la empollona de Gryffindor, Hermione Granger y a César lo sentó con Weasley... no me preguntéis cual de ellos porque son como 50.000. A los 5 minutos de haber empezado a hacer aquella poción del sueño vi algo como un cometa que caía a los pies de Snape... era el caldero de un gordo tontorrón. "Longbotton, no me gusta tener que repetirme, pero estreno siempre el curso llamándole a usted _inútil_". No hubo otro incidente de esa clase, pero los Gryffindor perdieron 55 puntos en aquella clase, les está bien empleado.

            Por fin la tarde era nuestra. No teníamos deberes. Bueno sí, un trabajo de Historia de la Magia, para la semana que viene... pero en fin, ya se lo copiaríamos al empollón/ a de turno. Cogimos una pelota de fútbol y fuimos a los terrenos del colegio. Nos pusimos a jugar al fútbol, pero llegó Potter a molestar. No es que dijera nada, pero sólo su presencia nos rompe la concentración. De todas maneras, nadie se atreve a hacerle nada porque es el _protegido _del chiflado del director. Bueno, sí, hay un chico que siempre se mete con él. Malfoy. Se acercó a Potter y le dijo: "Hombre, si está aquí el pobre huerfanito, el zanahorio, la sangre sucia y el squib" Todos reíamos menos los afectados. Entonces saltó la empollona: "A ver si cierras las boca sangre limpia, porque tus dos amiguitos nuevos, Domínguez y Vázquez, no son sangres limpias". Entonces le dijo César: "¿Por qué no te callas pava?". Es que esa chica es idiota. Pero entonces cogí mi varita y con un simple hechizo le pegué los labios a la empollona y no los podía abrir. Weasley se tiró a pegar a Malfoy y el gordo inútil a César. Entonces llegó McGonagall y los separó. Nos castigó a todos y prometió darle cuenta al jefe de la casa. Esos puñeteros Gryffindor nos habían arruinado la fiesta...

            Ya para la hora de la cena, César y yo juramos como Scarlata O'Hara (ya sabéis: "A DIOS PONGO POR TESTIGO, QUE JAMÁS VOLVERÉ A PASAR HAMBRE") Pero se habían esmerado, sopita y salchichas con patatas. Nos comimos lo nuestro y lo de los demás. Cuando llegamos a la sala común Snape nos separó a los dos de los demás y nos dijo: "No me deis ni un problema , o tomaré medidas". Cuando se fue César me dijo: "¿Medidas de qué? ¿De ancho o de largo?". Decidimos que íbamos a dormir porque nos iba a costar digerir todas aquellas salchichas.

~*~


	2. Lo que sigue

~* Capítulo 2 *~  
  
Al día siguiente nos levantaron a las 8:30. Nos dirigimos con el ojo pegado al Gran Comedor. Al pasar frente a la mesa de los profesores notamos que los profesores se callaban según pasábamos y nos miraban con cara de horror. No reparamos en el detalle, quizá porque en nuestro otro colegio también pasaba lo mismo.  
  
Como no queríamos cometer el fallo del día anterior, pero no teníamos hambre nos guardamos un par de tostadas en la túnica. Miramos el horario y vimos que teníamos Herbología con los de Hufflepuff. Nunca había sido nuestra gran afición cuidar de plantitas, pero en fin, era asignatura obligada.  
  
Cuando llegamos al invernadero vimos a una profesora con una pintas horribles. Unas uñas fatales, totalmente despeinada... le dije a mi compañero: "Joe.. y va así desde 1ª hora de la mañana... ¿te la imaginas a las 5 de la tarde?" . Nos pusimos al fondo de la clase, pero no como era habitual (osea, para hablar o dormirnos), sino para que no se nos acercara. Total, que estábamos allí transplantando una especie exótica te planta carnívora cuando la profesora Sprout se nos acerca por detrás. No nos dimos cuenta hasta que puso una mano en el hombro de César. Entonces César abrió mucho los ojos y gritó: "ARRRGGGHH BICHOOOOO, SUÉLTAMEEEEEE". La profesora estaba roja, César a punto del colapso nervioso y yo silbando "Un Puente sobre el río Kwai" como quien no quiere la cosa. Al final de la clase César tuvo que acompañar a Sprout al despacho del director para explicar su concepto de bicho y yo me fui corriendo a la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.  
  
Al llegar, lo único que vi fue a un semigigante con una espesa barba. Miré a mi alrededor, y sólo vi más alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin. Me acerqué al gigante y le pregunté "¿Es usted la criatura mágica?". De repente vi que el gigante de azoraba y me contestó con voz entrecortada "N-No" "Vale, sólo era una pregunta" y me senté con mis compañeros...  
  
~*~  
  
Mientras en el despacho del director...  
  
"M&M's se derriten en tu boca y no en tus manos". La gárgola se abrió y César y la profesora pasaron. Subieron las largas escaleras hasta llegar al despacho del director. Cuando abrieron la puerta y se vio a César el director no pudo ocultar una mueca de desagrado. "¿Qué tripa se te ha rot....? osea, ¿Qué os trae por aquí?" "Domínguez me ha llamado bicho" Dumbledore suspiró, miró a otro lado y dijo: "Pero hijo... ¿ya desde por la mañana?" "Sí, ¿qué pasa? Que no me ponga la manaza encima juerz, que me ha asustado". "Yo no lo entiendo, ¿exactamente en España que hacíais" César le miró y dijo "Yo básicamente, nada" "Llame a Vázquez y a Snape, por favor".  
  
~*~  
  
"...Entonces los Wendolynes viven en los árboles de los bosques espesos y..¿qué quiere señora Sprout?" "Vengo a buscar a Vázquez" "¡Oh! Vale.."  
  
~*~  
  
Se dirigieron a las mazmorras en silencio. Cuando salió Snape de su despacho y me vio suspiró y dijo: "¿Qué ha pasado ahora?" "Domínguez me ha llamado bicho y el director ha reclamado vuestra presencia" Los tres nos dirigimos al despacho del director, Sprout iba en silencio, mientras que el profesor de Pociones y yo hablábamos sobre el partido de los mundiales de Quidditch España-Inglaterra, en el que mi país había ganado y le había echado el mal de ojo al buscador de los ingleses. "M&M's se derriten en tu boca y no en tus manos" "Qué contraseña más chorra" pensé. Cuando estuvimos los tres arriba encontramos al anciano y a mi amigo en silencio.  
  
"Bien"-comenzó Dumbledore-"Yo no lo entiendo". Silencio. "A ver chicos, me tenéis que explicar como es que no fuisteis expulsados en España.". "Estábamos en clases separadas, de todas maneras nunca tuvimos ningún problema, los había peores" Los profesores se miraron con caras de horror y Snape dijo: "¿P-peores?". "Ya lo creo"-dije-"Estaban los que pasaban de la clase, los kamikaze que a esos les daba igual que los expulsasen y hacían lo que querían..." Estuvimos 20 minutos contando entre César y yo la vida en nuestro instituto de magia, los profesores parecían alucinados "... y entonces nuestras madres decidieron que nos mandaban aquí para que aprendiéramos a comportarnos...""... y encima aquí está usted que es un mago internacional, el Potter ese....""... en nuestro insti no nos iban a echar de menos...""... lo que agradecen nuestras madres no tenernos que ver al llegar de trabajar...""... además el Profesor Rayo (el director, un mago de renombre) está realmente ido de la pinza...""...había asignaturas en las que no hacíamos los deberes...""...vendimos los libros de herbología para poder ir al parque de atracciones..."  
  
Dumbledore entonces dijo: "Como castigo se os va a tener separados durante una semana y a la próxima volvéis con Ryus Rayo a España".  
  
~*~  
  
En la biblioteca estaban Potter y sus amigos...  
  
"Osea Ron, que dice tu padre que los dos españoles no están aquí por mejorar su comportamiento y esas cosas como le han dichos sus madres, sino porque son la clave para encontrar la Antorcha Oscura y Vold.... quien-tú- sabes está detrás de ellos".  
  
"Sí Harry"-dijo Ron  
  
"¿Y por qué creéis que son tan importantes para encontrarla?"  
  
"No lo sé"-dijo Hermione-"Pero seguro que la respuesta está en algún sitio de la biblioteca".  
  
"No empecemos Hermione, eres lo peor, estás todo el día entre libro y libro"  
  
~*~  
  
En el claustro de profesores tres semanas más tarde  
  
"Son sinceramente de lo peor que ha pasado por este colegio"-intervino Flitwick-"El otro día con los hechizo de levitación en vez tirar los cojines a la caja lo que hacían era intentar tirarme de mi pila de libros"  
  
"A mi me preguntaron si era la criatura mágica"  
  
"A mi me llamaron bicho"  
  
"Y en la revuelta de los karicks de 1234 hubo una gran catástrofe..."  
  
"A mi me tiraban tizas a la pata de palo para ver si me caía, magos tenebrosos sin duda..."- intervino Alastor Moody  
  
"Pues en mi clase no dan ningún problema"  
  
Al decir esto Snape se quedaron todos callados. Le miraban como si estuviera loco.  
  
"No dan ningún problema"-prosiguió-"de hecho están muy cualificados para la asignatura, tienen las mejores puntuaciones de este mes, muy por encima de las de la Srta. Granger"  
  
"Tenéis que aguantar, endureceremos las sanciones con ellos ya está, no podemos permitirnos el que Voldemort los atrape, sería fatal"  
  
"¿Y por qué no se quedan con ese Ryus Rayo en España?" Pregunto esperanzada Trelawney, que ya había contado el incidente de los libros.  
  
"Porque en caso de un ataque ese sitio no es seguro, además, si aquí mantenemos a salvo a Potter, ¿por qué no a ellos dos?"  
  
"Porque son insoportables"  
  
"Nos deberías de haber advertido Sybill, tu que lo ves todo" dijo McGonagall con ironía.  
  
"Esto...si...ya lo sabía, pero...¿quién soy yo para evitar los designios del destino...?"  
  
"Err...bueno... están en esa edad en la que.. en fin.. pues los chavales hacen travesuras y.."  
  
"¿Chavales?¿Qué chavales?, MAGOS TENEBROSOS, ESO ES LO QUE SON. Seguro que sueñan con ser mortífagos al servicio del Señor Tenebroso y..."-dijo Moody  
  
"Corta ya Moody"-dijo Snape asombrado con su atrevimiento-"Que se quedan y punto. Además el prejuicio que tenéis es porque todos sois del club de fans de Potter, y claro, cuando Potter se porta mal es que claro, es niño y nos ha salvado a todos, pero cuando son estos dos, es que son insoportables etc, etc, etc,...para mi los peores son los gemelos Weasley"  
  
"Sí, la verdad es que esos también tienen tela y..." 


	3. Deuda de Mago

~* Capítulo 3 *~  
  
1  
  
2 La clase de pociones  
  
"Ya no sé en qué idioma decírselo Longbottom, pique bien ese diente de tigre".  
  
La clase de Pociones era en la única en la que no nos iba mal. Es en la única asignatura en la que aprobábamos con nota, las otras o no las estudiábamos nunca, no íbamos o vendíamos los libros. De repente, la clase se quedó en silencio y se oyó a Potter: "Guingui guingui Longbottom, pique ese diente bien guingui...... ¡qué repetitivo es este hombre, todos los días con el mismo cuento!". Todos nos dimos la vuelta y le mirábamos, "Acaba de suspender"- me dijo César-"y después de esto, su casa no gana la copa de casas ni de blas". Snape tenía tan fruncidos los labios que apenas se le veían, estaba realmente enfadado. "¿¡POTTER!? 50 PUNTOS MENOS PARA SU CASA Y ESA TARDE HABLAREMOS DE SU CASTIGO CON EL DIRECTOR".  
  
~*~  
  
En el despacho del director...  
  
"Harry... me has decepcionado, pensé que eras mejor persona"-dijo Dumbledore  
  
"Es que yo..eh...mm...."  
  
"¿Ve Sr. Director? Y luego se queja de los innombrables"- dijo Snape con una malvada sonrisa de triunfo.  
  
Bajaron las escalera y Potter tropezó y se cayó, Snape se acercó a donde él estaba y mientras le ayudaba a levantarse le dijo: "Potter, yo pensé que las escaleras eran para caminar por ellas... no para tirarse por ellas"  
  
2.1  
  
2.2 ~*~  
  
2.3 Ya en la sala común de Gryffindor  
  
"....Arg... me ha mandado limpiar la mazmorra de arriba abajo sin usar magia..."  
  
"Bueno, Harry, la verdad es que ponerte a hacer burla en su clase no ha sido muy sensato..."  
  
"Oh vamos, Hermione"-gimió Ron-"No es para tanto..."  
  
"Cambiando de tema"-dijo Harry-"¿Vamos a ver lo de la Antorcha Oscura esta tarde?"  
  
"Bueno, ¿vamos a comer?"  
  
~*~  
  
2.4 Comiendo  
  
Nos hinchamos a croquetas y patatas antes de ir a la siguiente clase... Adivinación. Íbamos a dar las cartas del tarot.  
  
Ya llegamos y nos volvimos a sentar al fondo de la clase. Empezó Trelawney  
  
"Queridos... hoy vamos a aprender a leer las cartas del tarot, abrid el libro por la pág 56"  
  
"Rena... me he vuelto a dejar el libro""Madre de Dios... ¡yo también!""¿Qué hacemos?""Lo de siempre, saca otro libro".  
  
"Bien.. sacad las cartas del tarot"  
  
"Err...¿Rena?""No, yo tampoco las tengo""Sí, pues no podemos sacar las de otra asignatura.."  
  
"Bien, echad 6 cartas sobre la mes...¿Sí, Vázquez?"  
  
"Esto...eh..mm... que nosotros no tenemos las cartas, ¿nos puede dejar una baraja?"  
  
"Sí, tomad, he traído otra porque----"  
  
"No nos lo diga... lo vio en la bola"  
  
"Domínguez, tiene un buen aura para la adivinación"  
  
"Empiezo yo Rena,,,, 6 cartas.. ya."-empezó-"A ver, veo veo...""¿Qué ves?""Una cosita...""Corta César"---- "Bueno, Rena.. err.. veo peligro""Yo también, por lo menos me va a quedar 4" César esbozó una sonrisa. "A ver, a ver... veo novio...uuhhh-uuhh, ¿quién será, será? ...veo.. ¿y esto qué es?"  
  
"Déjalo César... me toca". "Bueno" Eché las seis cartas. "A ver Cesítar, veo... ¿peligro? Muy repetitivas las cartas.""Ya, es que a mi seguro que me quedan 5 ó 6""No te preocupes, seguro que nos aprueban para no aguantarnos otro año, porque sino esto sería la Historia Interminable" Reímos los dos. "Bien veo.. ¿dinero? Guapo, así te compras la PS2 y me invitas a tu casa a jugar al GTA3". "  
  
"Queridos, os voy a leer yo las cartas." "Bueno"-dijo César con resignación. "Niños míos..."-empezó a sollozar-"estáis en peligro de muerte, un enemigo que os quiere para sus designios..."-a llanto vivo-"Mal final, mal final".  
  
"Daría miedo si no fuera porque medio colegio estuviera en peligro mortal"-me comentó César al salir."Mmm... bueno, teniendo en cuenta todas las que nos van a quedar.. sí estamos en peligro mortal, porque nuestras madres son capaces de aparecerse..." "No lo digas, que capaces son como te oigan" Nos echamos a reír y nos dirigimos a la siguiente clase  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
2.5 Potter y sus amigos en la biblioteca  
  
"¡¡LO ENCONTRÉ!!"-dijo Ron  
  
"¡Lee! ¡Lee!"- dijeron Hermione y Harry al unísono.  
  
"La Antorcha Oscura es un artefacto mítico. Según la leyenda se encuentra en un cámara secreta que se encuentra en el interior de la Alhambra de Granada (España). La leyenda dice que era capaz de poseer a cualquier mago que vea su llama negra. También según la leyenda, sólo la podrán abrir dos herederos de los magos tenebrosos que la crearon, los herederos se distinguirán de los demás magos por tener un pequeño tatuaje en un omóplato de la sombra de un halcón. Para ser inmune a la antorcha se requiere tener el amuleto de Al'jwazarimy, hoy en día, sólo se tiene el amuleto, que se encuentra en el Museo de Magia de Londres."  
  
"Osea, que los dos españoles son descendientes de Magos Tenebrosos y deben de tener esa marca...¿Creéis que ellos también serán magos oscuros algún día?"-dijo Ron.  
  
"No tiene por qué... la verdad es que no tienen pinta de ser malas personas"-dijo Hermione.  
  
"¿Y tú qué sabes?"- le dijo Harry.  
  
"Tuve a Renata sentada al lado en una clase de pociones.. ¿recuerdas?"  
  
"Y yo a César y tampoco se le ve mala persona"- dijo Ron  
  
"¿Creéis que deberíamos entablar amistad con ellos?"-preguntó Harry- "Recordad que son de Slytherin"-  
  
"Yo creo que podríamos intentarlo"  
  
~*~  
  
2.6 Transformaciones  
  
"¡Santo Dios Domínguez! Ya ha roto tres teteras... ¿tan difícil es para usted usar el hechizo correctamente?" Gritó McGonagall  
  
"PUES SEÑORA, SI NO TENGO HABILIDAD PARA LAS TRANSFORMACIONES, NO ES MI CULPA. Y SINO DÉJEME EXENTO DE SU CLASE, PORQUE ASÍ TENDRÍA UNA HORA MÁS PARA LA CONTEMPLACIÓN"-chilló César  
  
"No me grite Sr. Domínguez o vamos al director. 5 puntos menos para tu casa"  
  
"No le he gritado, sólo le he hablado alto y claro, ¿se entera?"  
  
"Otros 5 puntos menos y hoy a primera hora de la tarde se queda castigado"  
  
"Pues hoy a primera de la tarde me viene muy mal, es que he quedado, ¿le importa cambiarme la hora?"  
  
"Se me agota la paciencia, otros 5 puntos"  
  
~*~  
  
2.7 Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras  
  
"Bueno chicos"-empezó Moody-"¡¡ALERTA PERMANENTE!!"  
  
"Jope con el jamao este, todos los días la misma historia""Sí, es un rayado"-me contestó César.  
  
"Bueno hoy vamos a hablar de las Maldiciones Imperdonables, ya que el año pasado por H o por B nunca pudimos dar el programa completo"-carraspeó y continuó-"Hay tres maldiciones: Imperius, sirven para hacer que otras personas hagan tu voluntad, con esta está familiarizado Potter"-le guiñó un ojo-"Cruciatus, esta hace que sientas el dolor, no te mata pero te vuelve loco"-Longbotton pegó un gritito-"Y por último, Avada Kedrabra, la maldición que ocasiona la muerte instantánea, para esta no existe bloqueo, como todos sabemos, Potter también está familiarizado con ella".  
  
"Hay que fastidiarse con Potter. ¿Qué pasa?¿Qué está familiarizado con todo?". César estaba fuera de sí. El padre de César había sido torturado con Cruciatus hasta casi volverlo loco, para luego matarlo con la maldición Avada Kedrabra. El padre de César era un Auror.  
  
"César, tranquilízate" pensé. "Recuerda César, la ira conduce al lado oscuro" le dije por lo bajo. Me miró y se sentó. La clase siguió sin más incidentes.  
  
~*~  
  
Primera hora de la tarde.  
  
"¿Profesora McGonagall? Vengo por lo del castigo..."  
  
"Ah sí, pase"-le dijo sin mirarle-"Siéntese ahí y copie 5 veces estos 6 pergaminos"  
  
César lo miró y se le cayó el alma a los pies, con la letra que tenía él le iba a ocupar muchos pergaminos y le iba a llevar toda la tarde.  
  
A la media hora llegó la empollona de Gryffindor, Hermione y le dijo a la profesora.  
  
"Hola.. eh... podía perdonarle a César el castigo, es que habíamos quedado para hacer juntos los deberes de Herbología"  
  
"Esta chica está jamá... ¿desde cuando hago yo los deberes de herbología? Bueno, si cuela, cuela..."  
  
"¿Eras tú la cita que tenía este chico?" "¿Si?" "Afirmas o preguntas""A-afirmo"  
  
"Bueno, Domínguez, vamos a dejarlo pasar por esta vez, pero la próxima vez no tendrá tanta suerte"  
  
"CHACH....quiero decir ehhh... gracias"  
  
Una vez se hubieron alejado de allí César le dijo "Eh! ¿Por qué me salvas del castigo?" "Porque a mis amigos y a mi nos gustaría conocerte... y a tu amiga también" "Bueno, pero tenemos deuda de mago ¿eh? Si alguna vez te cae un marrón y puedo salvarte lo haré". 


	4. Los planes de Voldemort y otras cosas

Este capítulo va dedicado a 

Rowen@ Phoenix SOY FANÁTICA DE LIMP BIZKIT AL MÁXIMO. Y también estoy en contra de la marcha de Wes. Pero sin duda mi favorito es Dj Lethal jeje.

TomoyoDaidouji - Gracias por molestarte en leerlo... J 

Capítulo 4 

César y sus nuevos amigos corrieron a por Renata que estaba en la sala común de Slytherin. Y allí la vieron tarareando a voces una canción de su grupo favorito.

            "MY G-G-GENERATION!!! We don't, don't give a …"

"Rena, aterriza y sal de ahí, que te quiero presentar a unos amigos."

~*~

Fuera de la sala común 

"¡Halaaaa...!¿no eres tu...?"

"Sí, soy yo"-respondió Harry

"¡Mira César!, es el niño del anuncio de Telepizza. Ya decía yo que su cara me sonaba"

            Harry se quedó un poco cortado por haber dicho que sí sin haberla dejado terminar la frase.

"Que no Renata, que es Harry Potter"

"Ahh.. perdona la confusión".

            Los 5 salieron charlando animadamente a los jardines del castillo a ver a Hagrid, el guardabosques...

~*~

_En algún sitio..._

_"_M-maestro.. ya hemos localizado a los niños"

Un hombre, con claras facciones de serpiente se levanto de su asiento.

"Me gusta que me des esas noticias, Colagusano"-dijo con voz melosa-"Me alegra saber que mis mortífagos son eficientes _alguna_ vez"

            El hombre se acercó a la ventana, miró por ella y continuó hablando

"Se acerca el momento en el que mi poder será restituido... y entonces todo el mundo temblará" a esto continuó una malévola carcajada, que asustó a Colagusano

~*~

_Los 5 chicos..._

            "... y así fue como hábilmente escapamos de la clase de Estudios Muggles."

"¿¡Cómo s atrevisteis a saltaros una clase!?"-Preguntaba Hermione indignada.

"En fin,"-dijo César-"no nos iban a decir nada que no supiésemos. Que el profesor no controle un teléfono móvil o un ordenador no es culpa nuestra... cogimos esa optativa para no tener que estudiar"

            Hermione estaba muy indignada, Ron les miraba como si fuesen apóstoles, y Harry estaba simplemente maravillado.

"Guau, teníais que tener un montón de admiradores en el colegio"-dijo Ron

"No, realmente no." Dije

"Imposible...teníais que ser estrellas"dijo Harry

"Bueno, cambiemos de tema"-dijo César-"Nos tenéis que contar la movida de lo de Gilderoy Lockhart."

"Nuestras madres se quedaron consternadas con la noticia"-añadí-"Son grandes admiradoras".

"Pues lo que pasó fue...."

~*~

En el despacho del director 

"...pero Sr. Director, si el Señor Tenebroso descubre que esos dos están aquí, todos los alumnos están en peligro"

"Calma Minerva"-dijo suavemente el director-"si eso pasara, Hogwarts está preparado, hay innumerables hechizos que lo rodean y..."

"Esa no es la cuestión Albus"-ahora se podía oir la suave voz de Snape-"En los últimos 4 años /y todo por ese Potter, que no hace más que causar problemas/, los tres ataques de Voldemort fueron ocasionados gracias a gente que actuaba desde dentro, ¿de qué sirven los hechizos si el atacante está dentro? Que haya un auror chiflado –pronunció la palabra "auror" como si fuese un insulto- dentro no nos garantiza nada".

            Dumbledore hubiera deseado poder contestar algo, pero el ex-mortífago tenía razón, por más hechizos que hubiese, pudiera ser que el peligro esté dentro.

"Bien, ¿cuál es la idea que me queríais comentar?"

"Bueno Albus"-dijo McGonagall-"nuestra idea era...."

~*~

_Otra vez en aquel lugar desconocido..._

            "Bien Lucius"-una voz oscura decía-"Me alegra saber que tu hijo te tiene al tanto de todo lo que pasa y que hace amistad con ellos"

            Un hombre con el pelo rubio claro, ojos grises y finas facciones de hallaba arrodillado delante del Señor Tenebroso,

            "Mi idea"-prosiguió Voldemort-"sería que dentro de una tomáramos control de Azkaban, antes de que ese inútil de Fudge quite a los dementores de allí. ¿Para cuando podríamos llevar esta acción a cabo?"

            "Por mis hombres y yo, mañana mismo"-respondió el Sr. Malfoy.

            "Bien, una vez liberados los dementores, los llevaríamos a Hogwarts para facilitar la tarea de sacar a los críos, donde estaría especialmente interesado en que le dieran un _besito _a un viejo mortífago".

            "Así de hará mi Señor"

Pica la curiosidad eeeeeeh. Bueno, ya veremos que pasa en el próximo capítulo

¿Tomarán los mortífagos Azkabán?¿Darán los dementores un _besito_ a Snape?¿Dejará Colagusano algún día de tartamudear como Quirrel?¿Tendrán libros Renata y César en la próxima clase de Adivinación? Y lo más importante.... ¿Sacarán los Limp Bizkit nuevo disco antes de que nos caduquemos? Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo. 


	5. ¿Happy Meal?

Capítulo 5

Al día siguiente en el gran comedor 

"¡¡RENA!!"-gritó César

"(suspiro)¿Qué?"-contesté

"¿PODRÍAS DEJAR DE MIRAR A FLINT CON ESA CARA DE PAYASA Y ESCUCHARME?"

"¿Puedo escucharte sin dejar de mirarle?"

"NO"

"Bueeeeeeno...¿qué decías?"

"Pues eso, que mi madre me ha mandado una carta en la que dice que han decidido que nos _quedamos_ aquí en Navidad, que ya nos mandarán los regalos"

"¿Crees que Flint también se quedará?"

"Y daaaaaaaaaaaale con el Flint.. ¿te ha dado un poco fuerte?"

"Mmmm.. CESÍTAR ESTÁ CELOSOOOOOOOO"

"No"-dijo mi amigo poniéndose colorado-"Vámonos va a empezar la clase de Encantamientos y como lleguemos tarde el pitufo ese nos va a castigar"

~*~

En la mesa de Gryffindor 

"Teníais razón, esos dos son muy enrollados"-decía Harry

"¡¡Y unos irreponsables!! Mira que saltarse Estudios Muggles"-dijo Hermione como enfadada

"¡Oh vamos! Si resulta que en España los magos _viven_ prácticamente como muggles... ¿para qué quieren esa asignatura?"-intervino Ron

"Bueno, vámonos o llegaremos tarde a Transformaciones"-dijo Harry para zanjar a conversación.

~*~

Encantamientos 

            Flitwick, el mago de corta estatura que impartía encantamientos, preguntó a César:

"A ver Domínguez, ¿sabría usted decirme para qué sirve un encantamiento empequeñecedor?"

"Sí, para dejarlo a usted como está"-respondió César

"¿Puede repetir eso?"-dijo a César en tono desafiante.

"SOY UN GNOMOOOOOOOOOOO". Empezó a cantar César, que sólo recordaba aquello de la canción de la popular serie muggle "David el Gnomo"

"¿¿QUÉ ESTÁ CANTANDO??-gritó Flitwick, la altura de su grito fue inversamente proporcional a su tamaño

"EN UN BELLO PAÍS, QUE MUY LEJOS, ESTÁ  EXISTE UNA CIUDAD, PITUFA DE VERDAD.. PITUFOS POR ALLÍ..."-ahora César había empezado con la canción de la serie "Los Pitufos".  

            Aquello iba de mal en peor. Flitwick estaba rojo de furioso, César le preguntaba no sé qué sobre como es vivir en setas y yo volvía a silbar "el Puente sobre el Río Kwai". 

            Al sonar el timbre yo salí rapidísimamente con César, pero cuando ya íbamos a cruzar el umbral Flitwick gritó:

"¡¡¡¡¡A DÓNDE CRÉEIS QUE VAIS?????"

"Al aula de Pociones...."-dije

"Domínguez, Vázquez, 32 puntos menos para Slytherin y mañana os quedáis de 6 a 7 en la biblioteca estudiando"

"Vale Papá Pitufo... hasta mañana"-dije y acto seguido salimos corriendo.

~*~

_Pociones_  

            "Abrid el libro por la página 342"-Snape hablaba como en un susurro, pero le podíamos entender todo.

"Aquí se nos muestra como llevar a cabo la poción Veritserum"-prosiguió-"Es complicada de hacer, pero no espero nada de ninguno de ustedes".

A continuación escribió en la pizarra la lista de ingredientes necesarios y la tarea para la semana siguiente. Empezamos a hacer nuestras pociones cuando después de un ¡BUM! Vimos como un caldero sobrevolaba la clase, caía al suelo y se fundía en fracción de segundos.

"¡¡LONGBOTTOM!!"-gritó el profesor-"Odio repetirme, pero es usted un _inútil._ ¿No sabe ni poner el agua a hervir sin que le estalle el caldero? Desde luego, es usted una vergüenza para su familia, voy a hablar con Dumbledore ahora mismo. Esto no puede seguir así" Al final calificó la poción de cada uno y al sonar el timbre se llevó a Longbottom a dirección.

~*~

Otra vez en aquel sitio del que no sabemos nada 

"¿Sabes Colagusano?"-dijo Lucius Malfoy

"¿Q-q-qué?"

"Me molesta infinitamente que ratas chaparras como tú me ganen al ajedrez"

"Y-yo n-no lo he hecho a p-p-propósito"

"_Crucio_"siseó Malfoy y Colagusano cayó al suelo

"MALFOY, PETER, ¡VENID YA!"- gritó la voz de Vodemort

Ambos se arrodillaron y Malfoy dijo: 

"¿Qué desea Señor?"

"Os vais a acercar al McDonalds y me vais a pedir un Happy Meal"

"¿Cómo lo quieres señor?"

"Con todo, coca cola, y patatas y me gustaría el muñeco de Bart Simpson si puede ser y si no... también"

"Así se hará mi Señor" dijo Malfoy sin apenas poder contener la risa

~*~

_En el pasillo_

"¡Harry! ¡Harry! Despierta por favor"-gemía Hermione

Harry despertó y allí con él estaban Renata, César, Hermione y Ron.

"Nos os lo vais creer pero Vold...Quién-Vosotros-Sabéis... ¡¡HA PEDIDO UN HAPPY MEAL!!"

            César y yo reímos, pero Ron y Hermione parecían preocupados.

"No, en serio Harry... ¿qué has visto?"

"A Quién-Vosotros-Sabéis pidiendo un Happy Meal"

            Todos reímos.

"Y pidió el muñeco de Bart Simpson"-siguó Potter sin poder aguantar la risa 

"Anda, que cuando se lo cuentes a Dumbledore va a flipar"

~*~

_En el despacho del director_

            En la chimenea de Albus Dumbledore se asomaba la cabeza de Cornelius Fudge, el Ministro de Magia.

            "...Albus, comprendo lo que dices, pero ese plan es de locos. Además, es una locura quitar a los dementores de Azkaban. Todos los presos que no estén locos tendrían más posibilidades de escapar aunque pusiéramos dragones. No sabemos cuantos Sirius Black hay en esa prisión."

            "Sr. Ministro"-interrumpió Snape-"La toma de Azkaban está próxima, podría ser mañana mismo y por las averiguaciones que hemos hecho, los dementores van a servir para un plan importante de Voldemort. Yo diría que..."

            "Mire Sr. Snape, no quiero parecer grosero, pero _jamás_ creería a un mortífago indultado. Y menos con esas pintas que lleva usted. Créame, si yo lo viera en un callejón oscuro, o me moría del susto o echaba a correr".

            "En fin, mi mujer me llama para cenar... ya hablaremos"

            La cabeza de Fudge desapareció de la chimenea.

Snape, Dumbledore y McGonagall estuvieron en silencio mirando las llamas.

            "Y ahora... ¿qué?" McGonagall rompió el silencio.

            "Ajo, agua  y resina"-respondió Snape fríamente,

            "¡Oh Severus! No te habrás molestado por lo que ha dicho"dijo Dumbledore

            "Pues sí"-dijo Snape.-"Ya me ocuparé de encontrármelo en un callejón oscuro y que se muera..._del susto_"

Y al decir esto salió por la puerta

            "¿Crees que lo hará Albus?"

            "Conociéndole, es bastante capaz"- al decir Dumbledore esto se pudo ver en la cara de McGonagall una mueca de terror.

Bueno, hasta aquí este capítulo gente. A mi no me ha convencido, a ver si el próximo me sale mejor. Por favor, dejad vuestras reviews con algunas ideas, me gustaría saber que pensáis.

Respecto a las preguntas del anterior capítulo las respuestas son:

a/ Sí; b/ No sabo no contesto; c/ No, creo que seguirá tartamudeando todo el fic; d/ Ya veremos si algún día Renata y César se acuerdan de llevar los libros de adivinación; e/ Ya veremos cuando sacarán el cd Limp Bizkit.


	6. Clases

**CAPÍTULO 6** En ese lugar desconocido(Si, otra vez) 

            "Ya lo tenemos señor"-dijo Malfoy

            "Dejadlo ahí"-siseó la voz-"Ya podéis retiraros"

Malfoy y Pettigrew se van de la estancia.

            "Ya tenía  ganas yo del muñeco de Bart Simpson... Los Simpson y South Park son lo único que vale la pena del mundo muggle"

~*~

_Al la mañana siguiente en la mesa de Slytherin._

"A ver... hoy tenemos Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Historia de la magia, Transformaciones, Adivinación y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas... ¡qué rollo!"-comentó César

"mmm...mmmm...mmm"

"Ya estamos con el Flint...."

"mmm.mm-----mmmm!"

"Bueno, ya es hora de ir a clase Renata… ¡ATERRIZA!"

~*~

_Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras._

            "Hoy, a petición del director, la clase va a tratar sobre Voldemort, el mago que sembró el pánico hace 15 años y que, desgraciadamente, ha vuelto"-dijo Moody-"A ver, ¿quién sabe algo de Voldemort?"

            Todos los presentes levantaron las manos, incluidos César y yo

            "A ver, Domínguez, tú que eres nuevo...  ¿Qué puedes decirnos de Voldemort?"

            "Voldemort.. err... es el mago tenebrosos más poderoso de los últimos tiempos. Es descendiente directo de Salazar Slytherin, fundador de esta casa. Odia a los magos de Sangre Sucia y a los muggles en general. También habla pársel, la lengua de las serpientes, como lo hizo Slytherin. Sus seguidores se hacen llamar mortífagos y tienen la marca oscura en su antebrazo izquierdo. Cada vez que los mortífagos cometen algún crimen en nombre de su Señor invocan la marca. La gente del ministerio que los combate se llaman Aurores, y deben apresarlos, aunque el Ministerio les concede permiso para matar mortífagos si lo desean o lo creen necesario."

            Toda la clase miró boquiabierta a César. Moody también, jamás se había imaginado que el chaval que se dedicaba a tirarle tizas a la mata de palo y que lanzaba maldiciones para que su ojo mágico diera vueltas como loco supiera tanto del tema.

            "Y... ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto del tema?"-Moody esperaba que algún familiar suyo fuera mortífago

            "Bueno, es que vengo de familia de aurores por parte de padre"

No debió decir eso, todos los de nuestra casa le miraron con odio, todos tenían algún familiar o amigo en Azkaban por culpa de los aurores.

            "Bien, bien... ¿tienes algo que añadir Vázquez?"

            "Bueno.. que sólo los mortífagos conocen como invocar la marca, y que para llamarlos su señor sólo tiene que presionar la marca de alguno de ellos"

            Otra vez bocas abiertas

            "¿Y tú cómo sabes tanto?"

No quería decir que toda la familia de mi madre eran mortífagos, pero tampoco quería revelar que por parte de padre eran aurores... raro ¿eh?

            "Bueno, es que al enterarnos de la noticia de su regreso en España, Ryus Rayo (el director de mi escuela), que tiene un cargo importante en el departamento de Cooperación Internacional, nos dio una charla sobre Voldemort. etc, etc..."

            Acabó la clase. Al salir Malfoy nos siguió y le dijo a César:

"¿Qué tal anda tu padre el auror? Muerto de miedo... ¿No?"

"Con lo de muerto has acertado"-dijo fríamente César-"pero no precisamente del miedo"

Malfoy entendió que había metido la pata y se fue.

~*~

_Historia de la Magia_

            "... y entonces, allá por el años 1208 el Ministerio decidió que era hora de sofocar las revueltas de los duendes usando maldiciones y..."

"Que aburrido es el jodío"-dije-"¿Qué hacemos?"

"Tía, no sé"-respondió César-"En otro orden de cosas... mañana tenemos Historia de la magia y he descubierto un hechizo para hacer que nuestros walkman funcionen en Hogwarts"

"Quéeeee Guaaaaaaaaaaaaaapo!!"-respondí

"De todas maneras, el hechizo viene en un libro de Artes Oscuras... mejor hazlo tú, que siempre te gustaron"-dijo César arrastrando las palabras, me recordó a Malfoy

"Bueno"-dije."Me alegra saber que por fin viene algo _bueno_ en un libro de Artes Oscuras".

            El resto de la clase la continuamos en silencio


	7. De Walkmans, Artes Oscuras y consecuenci...

CAPÍTULO 7

Transformaciones 

"Funcionus walkman"- dije en un susurro y así logramos que nuestros walkman funcionases

"Bueno Rena, "_mission accomplished_", que dirían en el Command & Conquer"-dijo César con una sonrisa

"Vale... pues corramos a transformaciones porque la vieja es capaz de castigarnos por llegar tarde". 

                Rápidamente escondimos los walkman en nuestra túnica y salimos corriendo con cuidado de que no se nos cayeran. Llegamos a clase por los pelos, nos sentamos en nuestros pupitres, abrimos los libros, nos colocamos los cascos y a vivir que son 2 días.

                Llegó McGonagall, transformó un par de cosas, se sentó y nos dijo que hiciéramos lo mismo. César y yo no habíamos oído nada, así que movíamos la varita y mirábamos al libro. Estaba yo tan tranquila escuchando mi cassette de Linkin Park cuando de repente oigo algo que sonaba como a un gato que lo estaban despellejando:

                "COMO CAMARÓOOOOOOON, QUE YO SÉ QUE LA SONRISA QUE SE DIBUJA EN MI CARA TIENE QUE VER CON LA BRISA QUE ABANICA TU MIRADA...."

                Rezando porque no fuera lo que yo estaba pensado miré a César y le vi emocionadísimo cantando Estopa. El tío estaba tranquilo, cantando a voces su canción. McGonagall levantó la vista de los papeles y cuando vio aquello dijo: "No me lo puedo creer... esto ya es descarado"

                Yo le daba golpes a César en el brazo, pero nada

"...A VECES TE ESPERO EN EL BAR DE LA ESQUINA, CON LA MIRADA FIJA EN TU PORTERÍA..."

McGonagall se levantó y se acercó toda seria a César. Le quitó los cascos de los oídos y le dijo:

                "SEÑOR DOMÍNGUEZ, ¿QUÉ SE CREE QUE ES ESTO?"

                "¿Lo que tiene en la mano?" preguntó César sin alterarse.

                "¿Se está haciendo el tonto?"

                "Excuse me, what does tonto mean?"

                "No se haga el sueco"

                "No, me estaba haciendo el inglés... que incultura general"

                "Vacíe los bolsillos"

                "No"

                "Saca lo que haya en los bolsillos"

                "Y DALE PEDALES, QUE NOOOOOOO"

                "O lo sacas o llamamos a tu abuela"

                "Vale, si lo pide usted así..."

César empezó a sacar todo lo que tenía en los bolsillos: el walkman, los chicles, el tabaco, el mechero, la foto de Malena Gracia en bikini.... Aquello parecía el bolsillo de Doraemon. A cada cosa que sacaba la profesora ponía más cara de horror. Cuando hubo terminado la profesora le dijo:

                "Bien, me va a responder a 2 preguntas, la primera: ¿Cómo hicieron para encantar el walkman?"

                "Pido el comodín de la llamada"- dije

                "No hay comodines que valgan, contesten"

La fría y severa mirada que nos lanzaba la profesora no nos permitía contestar algo que no fuera la verdad.

                "Con un libro que se llamaba: 'Cosas útiles para el estudiante, todo sobre Artes Oscuras para hacer lo que quieras' "

                "¿De dónde sacasteis el libro?"

                "De la Sección Prohibida"

                "¿Cómo entrasteis a la sección prohibida?"

                "Eso son más de dos preguntas" dijo César, pero viendo la mirada de la profesora se apresuró a añadir "Con Artes Oscuras"

                La profesora se alejó, requisó el walkman de César. Seguimos realizando el ejercicio, no sin notar que la profesora nos miraba pensativa. "La hemos fastidiado Renata, de esta nos echan. De momento nos hemos quedado sin que nos lleven a Port Aventura"dijo César. "César, de todo lo que nos van a hacer en casa eso va a ser lo mejor.... imagínate nuestras abuelas, con lo _pelmas_ que son... o nuestras _madres._"

                El resto de la clase estuvimos callados pensando cuales serían a los castigos que nos pondrían en casa y esto hacía que inconscientemente pusiéramos muecas de horror o de pena. El resto de la gente nos miraban con cara rara. Tras media hora insoportable la clase acabó. Ya estábamos en el pasillo cuando McGonagall vino y nos dijo: "¿Conocéis la leyenda de la Antorcha Oscura?" "Nosotros conocemos la Leyenda del Indomable.. que es básicamente la nuestra." "¿La conocéis o no?" "No" contestamos a la vez. "Bien, bien.." susurró la profesora, y acto seguido se fue.

~*~

Adivinación... ¿o no? 

Nos dirigíamos al aula de Adivinación, cuando tuvimos una revelación. No sólo no teníamos libros porque nos dimos cuenta de que no los habíamos comprado (y nos habíamos gastado el dinero en caramelos y otras cosas) sino que nos habíamos dejado la baraja del tarot en España. Y allí en medio del pasillo decidimos que pasábamos de la clase de adivinación.

                "Ya está Rena... vámonos a explorar el castillo, porque el de España lo conocíamos de pe a pa, pero en este estamos un poquitín perdidos...."

Fuimos a la Sala Común y la capa de invisibilidad de César. Nos la pusimos y salimos de allí. Fuimos recorriendo los pasillos hasta llegar a uno en el que había una enorme gárgola. Lo recordábamos perfectamente, porque habíamos estado frente a esa gárgola varias veces en todo el tiempo que hemos estado en Hogwarts. 

                "Seguro que el viejo chiflado está por ahí, podíamos probar a entrar y cotillear, seguro que tiene cosas interesantes"-Sugirió César.

                Estuvimos delante de la gárgola diciendo chorradas como "Caramelos de Fresa" "Chocolates Nestlé" "Regaliz Rojo" "Melones". Al rato César ya estaba intentando ligar con la gárgola "Que ojos más bonitos tienes, y esos colmillos... ¡guau! Eres la gárgola más sexy que he visto". Cuando acabamos de decir paridas me acordé de un hechizo de artes oscuras: "Opertura portum" (N/A: Como no sé latín pues me lo invento a ver si cuela).

                Una luz negra salió de mi varita y la gárgola se abrió. Pasamos... y dentro estaban McGonagall y Dumbledore. Nos quedamos en la puerta escuchando:

                "Albus, ciertamente saben Artes Oscuras. Creo que podrían ser peligrosos para los demás alumnos. En su carácter llevan algo de sus antepasados."

                "Tranquilízate Minerva, cada uno es lo que desea y no depende de lo que fueron sus antepasados, cada unos empieza su propia leyenda poké.... leyenda a secas"

                "Toma el walkman. Si no me crees míralo por ti mismo... y no sabemos hasta dónde puede llegar. Son sin duda poderosos. Si la actitud no contase para nota serían los mejores estudiantes del colegio."

                Dumbledore cogió el artefacto muggle, le dio un golpe con la varita mientras susurraba un hechizo apenas audible. Una luz gris salió del artefacto.

                "Minerva, he de darte la razón, sin duda Artes Oscuras. Hablaré con Snape y con Moody que entienden de eso a ver que opinan..  por cierto, ¿averiguaste si conocen su leyenda?"

                "No, no la conocen"

                "Bien, más a nuestro favor"

César y yo nos miramos incrédulos. Por mi parte, yo sí tenía familia que usaba Artes Oscuras. Sin ir más lejos mi tío Artebius "Ya sabes, un buen mago Tenebroso no obedece a nada y a nadie, sólo a sus propios propóstos" me solía decir. En cambio César... toda su familia era de Aurores excepto un primo segundo que trabajaba de profesor de Herbología en un instituto en Salamanca... pero no solía hablar de él. 

Salimos corriendo antes de que se dieran cuenta de que habíamos usado Artes Oscuras para abrir la gárgola. 

                "HOSTIAS QUE FLIPE RENA"-decía César

                "Ya te digo... descubrir que tenemos una leyenda..."

                "Que no hombre, Rena, lo flipante es que sin abrir ni un libro de los que tenemos y sin comprar los que nos faltan ¡somos los mejores estudiantes del colegio!"

                "Jejejeje.. seguro que hasta mejores que Granger"

~*~

En el despacho del director 

            "¿Ves? Lo que os dije... MAGOS TENEBROSOS... ¡ALERTA PERMANENTE!"

Snape miró a Moody y puso los ojos en blanco. Luego dijo:

                "Sin duda, Artes Oscuras, pero nada que nadie haya hecho de pequeño... un hechizo sencillo"

Dumbledore y Moody dijeron a la vez "Pues yo de pequeño no hacía esas cosas"

"Claro, porque en vuestra época no había walkman" -se apresuró a decir Snape-"De todas maneras no estaría de más tenerlos bajo control y prohibirles la entrada a la biblioteca entre otras cosas"

"Bueno Severus, esa es tu manera de verlo, pero yo creo que lo mejor sería mandarlos de vuelta a su país con Rayo." Moody añadió

"Bueno Alastor, eso no podemos hacerlo. Piensa que aunque Rayo sea de los mejores aurores que ha habido, aquí están más seguros. De momento voy a tomar las medidas pertinentes. Severus, según nuestros informadores nos van a atacar pronto, habla con ellos y diles lo que tienen que saber"

Moody y Snape asintieron y salieron del despacho.

~*~

_En un lugar de la mancha de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme._

"Rosa, hemos recibido lechuza de Hogwarts"-dijo la madre de César a la madre de Renata

"¿Qué pone?"

"Lo de siempre, que su comportamiento deja mucho que desear bla bla bla... y que efectivamente son los niños de la leyenda. También se afirma que en Hogwarts va a tener lugar un ataque, pero que creen que la seguridad del colegio está bien"

"Bueno... pobrecitos nuestros..."-dijo Rosa-"Pero cuando vuelvan se van a enterar"

"Lo mismo digo, este César va a tener el castigo de su vida... Vamos, es que no se portan bien ni en otros países"

"Desde luego es que da igual como se lo explique ellos a su bola"

............. y allí estuvieron un buen rato poniendo a caldo a sus hijos.

~*~

_En la casa de los Ryddle (antes llamado lugar desconocido)_

"Bien... hoy va a ser la toma de Azkaban, vamos a dar en los morros a ese Fudge"-decía la voz siseante de Voldemort-"Ya sabéis el plan, llegamos a Azkaban, nos llevamos a los Dementores. Los dirigimos a Hogwarts, pero antes hacemos llegar una lechuza a Dumbledore diciendo que somos del Ministerio... nos llevamos a los dos niños aprovechando a confusión"

Los mortífagos que allí estaban, se encontraban arrodillados escuchando las órdenes del Señor Tenebroso. Estaban enmascarados con máscaras de plata. Nada más acabar Voldemort de dar las órdenes, se levantaron y salieron de la estancia.

~*~

En Hogwarts 

                Estábamos en el comedor cuando llegó la lechuza color amarillo pollito de la madre de César. En otras ocasiones nos habríamos alegrado de haberla recibido... pero vimos que llevaba un sobre rojo.

"DIOS RENA, UN VOCIFERADOR... ¡QUÉ HACEMOS?"

"Según llegue salimos corriendo para que nadie oiga lo que nos tengan que decir nuestras madres"

Pío, que es como se llamaba la lechuza, sobrevoló la mesa de Slytherin y allí dejó la carta roja. Apresuradamente la cogimos y salimos echando mixtos del comedor, pero apenas hubimos llegado al pasillo, aquello estalló y empezó a gritar.

 "ES QUE DESDE LUEGO, TODAS LAS VECES LO MISMO, NUNCA RECIBIMOS UNA NOTIFICACIÓN DICIENDO LO BUENOS QUE SOIS Y LO QUE ESTUDIÁIS, SINO QUE SIEMPRE ES POR LO MISMO... "

César y yo estábamos rojos de la vergüenza.

"...PORQUE CLARO, ARTES OSCURAS, SIEMPRE LAS ARTES OSCURAS. NO SÉ COMO RAYO OS AGUANTABA. ¿SABÉIS LO GRANDE QUE ERA LA CARTA QUE HEMOS RECIBIDO? QUE SI MALDICIONES AL OJO MÁGICO DE MOODY, QUE SI LLAMAR BICHO A UNA PROFESORA... ¿PERO LO VEIS NORMAL?..."

Cada vez aquello iba a peor. Oíamos risas del comedor, aquello no paraba.

"...DESDE LUEGO, CUANDO VOLVÁIS OS VAIS A ENTERAR, DE MOMENTO IROS OLVIDANDO DE IR A PORT AVENTURA A MONTAROS EN EL DRAGON KHAN ..."

Al fin aquello terminó, tardamos unos segundos en reaccionar. Nos habían dicho de todo. Entramos en el comedor pálidos y nos sentamos en la mesa. Todas las miradas se posaron sobre nosotros. Pero teníamos la cabeza en otra parte...

~*~

Por la tarde con Harry, Ron y Hermione 

            "Bueno chicos, nos os preocupéis.. a nosotros nos han mandado vociferadores en otras ocasiones.. lo malo es cuando lo oyes, pero luego te olvidas. Además, para Junio ya se les habrá olvidado y seguramente os lleven a Port Aventura"-dijo Ron para animarnos

                Pero César y yo estábamos bastante molestos... estos profesores son un chivatos. 

"Bueno, ha sido un acto irresponsable hacer lo que habéis hecho..."

"Oh, cállate Hermione"-dijo Harry-"Ya les vale con lo que tienen, además, tu no eres su madre. Déjalos"

"Oye"-dijo Ron-"¿Qué os parece si jugamos al Snap Explosivo?"

"Vale..."dijo César, no muy convencido.


	8. Enfado...

Lamento la tardanza, aunque como esto sólo lo leo yo pos no hay problema J 

Gracias a Chu-Cheng por revisar J

Capítulo 8

En la mansión de los Ryddle...

                "Desde luego estos muggles... jeje, qué gracia tienen"-decía Lord Voldemort después de ver la película de South Park.-"¡MALFOY, PETTIGREW! ¡VENID!"

Malfoy y Pettigrew se acercaron a él, se agacharon y le dijeron: "¿Qué desea, amo?"

Y tras ponerse en pie encima de la mesa Voldemort gritó: "¡¡OH DIOS MÍO!! ¡¡HAN MATADO A KENNY!! ¡¡HIJOS DE P**AAAA!!"-dijo Voldemort

"¿Algo más?"-se atrevió a decir Malfoy

"KUÑAAAAAOOOOOO"-dijo Voldemort-"Bien, ya podéis iros"

                Malfoy y Pettigrew salieron de la estancia hasta un salón cercano, allí se sentaron y Malfoy dijo: "Creo que el maestro se está volviendo loco desde que ve esos programas"

"C-c-ciertamente M-m-m-alfoy,  se es-s-s-ta v-v-volviendo l-l-loco"

Otra vez en Hogwarts 

"¡Jo Rena, qué mal he dormido hoy!"-dijo César con unas ojeras que no eran ni normales.

"MMM-mmm----mmm---mmm---m lo siento César"-dijo Renata mirando a otra parte.

César abrió mucho los ojos y los dirigió a dónde miraba Renata. Cuando vio lo que ella estaba viendo dijo:

"¿¿¿SIGUES COLADA POR FLINT??? QUÉEEEE ASCO"

Entonces Renata, toda picada, se subió encima de la mesa de Slytherin y empezó a gritar:

"CÉSAR X BULSTRODE, CÉSAR X BULSTRODE, CÉSAR X BULSTRODE"

Y César, ni corto ni perezoso se subió también a la mesa y empezó a gritar:

"RENA X FLINT, RENA X FLINT, RENA X FLINT"

                Snape se acercó, con un hechizo los bajó de allí. Todo el comedor les estaba mirando con los ojos como platos. Snape les castigó y les citó  para que se quedaran unos minutos después de la clase de Pociones para hablar con ellos.

Se sentaron y continuaron con el desayuno sin dirigirse la palabra.

Adivinación

                César y Renata no se sentaron juntos en esa clase. Estaban muy picados el uno con el otro. Abrieron sus libros de otra asignatura, cada uno con su compañero. Renata estaba sentada con Malfoy y César con Pansy. Entró la profesora Trelawney y les dijo: "Hoy vamos a dar la clase en el exterior"

                Bajaron ordenadamente hasta los jardines del colegio, allí, Trelawney les dijo: "Voy a preguntar uno por uno a ver que forma tienen las nubes". Todo Slytherin la miró tal que así ¬_¬ y miraron al cielo como si no tuvieran nada mejor que hacer.

                "Parkinson, Pansy, ¿qué forma le ve usted a la nube?" 

                "Eeeeh... yo le veo forma de caballo"

                "Bien, eso significa que pronto tendrá una sorpresa inesperada"

Y puso cara soñadora, sin duda pensado en que Draco Malfoy se le declarara.

                "Malfoy, Draco, ¿qué ve usted en aquella nube de allá?"

                "Yo veo una serpiente"

                "Bien, eso significa que alguien le intenta hacer daño"

Y se fue, sin duda pasándose por la nariz lo que le dijese la zumbada esa.

                "Vázquez, Renata, ¿qué ve usted en aquella nube de allá?"

                "No sé, pero esto empieza a parecerse a un anuncio de Evax"

                "Conteste por favor"

                "Bueno.... veo un Águila"

La profesora comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente y César preguntó: "¿Se va a morir?"

"Hijito, tienes buen aura para la adivinación"-dijo Trelawney entre sollozos-"Va a morir por un ataque"

César se puso blanco, pero Renata ignoró por completo la estupidez que acaba de decir la profesora _"Cómo se ralla" _ pensó, y siguió a su rollo.

"Bien, bien, continuemos"- ya parecía que la profesora había dejado de llorar

                "Domínguez, César... ¿qué ve usted en aquella de allá?"

                "Yo veo un vara"

                "Eso significa que vas a recibir tu merecido por algo que hayas hecho..."

César se puso blanco, pero el resto de la clase siguió a su bola, como siempre....

En los Pasillos

                César iba a un lado del pasillo y Renata al otro, ni siquiera se dirigían la mirada. Estaban ambos absortos en sus pensamientos y bastante enfadados el uno con el otro. Se dirigían a Pociones. 

                Se cruzaron con Potter y los de 5º curso de Gryffindor, que también tenía pociones, y se saludaron amablemente. Harry y sus amigos se preocuparon bastante... Nunca le habían visto separados más de 2 cm. Creían firmemente que ellos no se separaban nunca, como buenos amigos, pero estaban bastante picados. ¿Sería por el show que dieron en el comedor o habría algo más?

Pociones

                Se sentaron cada uno en una punta. Se pusieron con las mismas parejas que en adivinación. Renata parecía pasárselo pipa con Malfoy, mientras que César no hacía más que gritar a Pansy y viceversa. 

                "...jajajaja.... ¡Qué bueno Malfoy! ¿De verdad le dijiste en el 1er curso eso a Longbottom? Repítelo, que me ha hecho mucha gracia jajajaja"

                "Allá va,"-dijo Malfoy encantado de que por fin alguien le escuchara-"Longbottom, ya sé por qué cogen a los chicos para Gryffindor, porque dan pena. Está Potter que no tiene padres, están los Weasley que no tienen dinero, y estás tú, Longbottom, que no tienes cerebro.."

Renata no podía con la risa, sus carcajadas retumbaban por toda la estancia. César seguía a lo suyo, osea, gritando a Pansy. 

                Al tocar el timbre Malfoy le pidió a Renata poder hablar a solas: "Draco, ahora no puedo, tengo que hablar con Snape, seguro que nos pondrá OTRO castigo, pero luego hablamos... ¿sí?" "Bueno" repuso este.

Hablando con Snape

                Snape les hizo entrar en una sala que había tras esa mazmorra. Los sentó y les dijo:

"Hay algo que debéis saber, que ya es hora de que sepáis. No sabemos si es el momento más adecuado para decíroslo, pero hay que hacerlo por vuestro bien..."

"Ah, sí, el rollo de la leyenda, anda que como sea tan fiable como la profesora Trelawney...."-dijo César

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir se puso rojo y miró a otro lado. Renata hizo lo mismo, a ver cómo explicaban el saberlo....

"Así que..."-dijo Snape saliendo se su asombro-"¿lo sabéis?... ¿y cómo?"

"Es que lo encontramos por casualidad en la biblioteca"-se apresuró a decir Renata.

"Mira, excusas baratas las justas... sé de buena tinta que sólo habéis pisado la biblioteca UNA vez en todo el tiempo que lleváis estudiando aquí".

Viendo que no había más remedio que decirle al profesor la verdad, empezaron a contar la historia. Tras contarla Snape les dijo:

"Bien... bueno, lo que no sabéis es que los creadores de la antorcha son Profion de Torak /del que desciende usted, Vázquez/ y Azmath de Dronik /del que desciende usted, Domínguez/... Creo que eso es todo... por ahora"

"Vale... ¡pues nos vemos!"- dijeron ambos a un tiempo.

Y se fueron.... cada uno por su lado


	9. Programación, Mortífagos y... RENA X MAL...

En fin... aquí estoy de nuevo... Bastante seguido, pero hay que aprovechar los momentos inspiración :p 

Capítulo 9

En la Sala Común después de las clases.

                "Ehh... Draco.. ¿querías hablar conmigo?"

                "Si..."

                "Bien, ¡pues aquí me tienes!"

                "Bien, yo esteeee---- quería decirte queee----- quieressalirconmigoeh?"

                "RESPUESTA INCORRECTA.... no, en serio, ¿qué has dicho?"

Draco estaba realmente azorado, se acaba de quedar como en blanco..

                "No, nada, osea, quiero decir... ¿hacemos los deberes de pociones?"

                "Ah... era eso... bien, vale.. ¿empezamos?"

                "Err...si"

Draco se preguntaba qué narices le había pasado en ese momento.... bueno, otra vez sería, pensó mientras sacaba los libros y pergaminos. 

                En la otra punta de la sala, César estaba haciendo sus deberes de Transformaciones y no se enteraba de lo que pasaba en el resto de la sala. "A ver... siguiente pregunta... 'Si pronunciamos las palabras "Metamorfosis" sobre un cuerpo de un volumen superior a 2m3  ¿qué pasará?' ". César le daba vueltas y vueltas al asunto... "Jope, esta es realmente difícil...seguro que Rena la sabe". Levantó al vista y la vio en una mesa haciendo unos deberes con Malfoy. Estuvo en un tris de levantarse, pero luego se acordó que estaban enfadados. La verdad, César hacía memoria y no recordaba haberse enfadado tanto con ella, nunca habían estado un día entero sin decirse absolutamente nada. Pronto llegaría la hora de la cena. Quizá podrían hacer las paces...

CENA, CENITAAA, CENAAA, CENAAA DE MI CORAZÓN, QUE ME CORRE POR LA VENAAAS, CENAA

                Cuando César bajó al comedor, Renata estaba sentada con Malfoy y ni siquiera parecía notar que no tenía su amigo al lado. Cuando César se percató de aquello, sintió como si le dieran una puñalada trapera. Así que se sentó con Harry y sus amigos.

                Malfoy y Renata estaban enfrascados en una conversación sobre la mar y los peces, de vez en cuando se reían, especialmente cuando Renata contaba todas las que había armado con su amigo César. Parecía despreocupada, pero no podía evitar mirar a la mesa de Gryffindor y ver que por una vez en todo el curso no estaban cenando juntos...

                "¿Renata?"

                "¿Sí Malfoy?

                "Llámame Draco... oye, ¿te apetece dar una vuelta en escoba?... tengo una Nimbus 2001" 

                "¿Eso no está prohibido?"

                "¿Desde cuando te importa a ti que algo esté prohibido?"- Renata se sonrojó y ambos rieron

                "Bueno, la verdad es que siempre me ha dado igual... vale, venga vamos, que ya estamos tardando".

Y salieron de la sala....

Escobillas

                "WOOOO... ¡QUÉ RÁPIDO VA ESTO!"

                "¿A qué sí?"-dijo Malfoy sin distraer la mirada del frente-"Pues ahora me voy a poner en un ángulo que podremos ver a Trelawney en la cama con la crema facial y dos trozos de pepino en los ojos... Y CON RULOS"

Casi se caen de la escoba de la risa cuando vieron aquello. 

                "Mal..¿Draco? ¿No crees que la crema facial estropea su aura?"

Rieron otra vez.

                "No sé si estropea su aura, pero desde luego tiene un cutis fatal se eche lo que se eche"-dijo Malfoy poniendo acento de pijo.

                Después bajaron y Draco le dijo:

                "Oye, Renata... ehhh... a ver si ahora me sale... ¿quieres salir con moi?"

Renata se quedó paralizada totalmente. No sabía que contestarle. Malfoy le hacía tilín, pero en fin... quizá le pillo demasiado de sopetón.

                "Ehh...Malfoy... te importa si te lo digo mañana... es que tengo que... pensar"

                "Vale"

Kelo de Voldie (=Mansión de Voldemort)

"Bien... ya se acerca el gran día"- siseó Voldemort

"Sí, mi amo, mañana mismo es"-respondió Malfoy, que esta vez no sólo estaba al lado de Colagusano sino también de otros mortífagos. 

"Ya está todo planeado..."-siguió Voldemort-"Pero tenéis que tenerlo aquí antes de las 10, porque a esa hora empieza en Antena 3 "Padre Coraje""

Todos los mortífagos se miraron entre sí, no sabían de qué hablaba su maestro, Malfoy, ya acostumbrado a las locuras pasajeras de su maestro dijo:

"Bien...pero maestro, ¿si no los tuviéramos hasta por ejemplo las 10:05?"

"Pues os esperáis a los anuncios"-Dijo Voldemort. Los mortífagos salieron de la estancia murmurando.

A la mañana siguiente

"¿Y bien...?"- preguntó Malfoy lleno de impaciencia.

"Err...si"-contestó Renata poniéndose toda roja.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"- Se oyó a Malfoy que empezó a correr a lo Heidi (osea, correr a la vez que se van dando pequeños brincos) por toda la sala.

                César no sabía que pasaba, había estado dándole vueltas al tema toda la noche.... Tenía unas ojeras impresionantes. Le preocupaba de verdad el tema. Nada más bajar de su dormitorio vio la escena de Malfoy y pronto dedujo toda la historia. "Quizás puede que tenga de verdad Aura para la adivinación...". Y salió de la sala hacia el comedor.

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuros

                Renata ya no se sentaba con "Cesítar" sino con Malfoy... César estaba con Pansy otra vez. El chico empezaba a comprender porque Draco huía de la chica... QUÉ BRAASAS.

                Pronto llegó Alastor Moody, el profesor y se puso a contar sus movidas. César se empezaba a poner nervioso... qué pelma de tío. Y la explicación seguía y seguía. Nadie estaba haciendo caso al profesor. César había empezado con su rutina de marear al ojo mágico que daba vueltas con un loco. Y la clase seguía y seguía, ahora empezaba a contar cuando hicieron la redada  sé dónde... pufff... César estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Antes hechizar el ojo mágico de Moody tenía su gracia, sobre todo cuando él y su amiga contaban tres y tiraban una tiza a la pata de Moody para ver si se estronciaba.  Ya, César llegó a un máximo de cabreo y dijo:

                "Tio eres un auror pelma, paso de venir a tus clases."

                "¿Qué dice proyecto de brujo tenebroso"

                "Lo que oye, proyecto de Auror de la 3ª Edad"

                "A la salida te quedas aquí para hablar de tu castigo"

Y en plena discusión salta Renata

                "Que se quede a la salida su abuela, el chaval tiene razón, esto es más aburrido que las clase de Historia de la Magia"

Toda la clase se la quedó mirando

                "Bueno, vale, me he pasado con la comparación, vamos a dejarlo en más aburrida que la clase de Criaturas Mágicas".

Seguían con el pleito, en el que se habían terminado metiendo también Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy...

De pronto se oyó un estruendo...............................

Mansión de los Ryddle (o Kelo de los viejos de Voldie)

"Yo opino que la Carmina Ordóñez tiene mucha cara, porque el tema de los maltratos..."-se oia la voz de Teresa Campos.

"¡Qué mala es la programación de por las mañanas! Voy a llamar a teléfono de aludidos"-dijo Voldemort

Cogió su nuevo teléfono móvil (al que ya le había puesto todos los soniquetes de Operación Triunfo y el Logo de Rosa de España) Marcó... al los 15 mins le dieron línea con el programa.

"WASUUUUUUUP??"-Gritó Voldemort, cual anuncio de Coca-Cola-"Bueno, Teresa, quería felicitarte por tu programa, que es el más bazofia de la programación de por las mañanas, yo creo que no te ven ni los viejecitos jubilados y..."

"Gracias por su felicitación caballero"-dijo Teresa-"Pero el tema de hoy son los maltratos a Carmina Ordóñez"

"Ahhh"-dijo Voldemort-"Bueno, por lo que yo vi en Crónicas Marcianas yo creo a Carmina, aparte que siento profunda admiración por Coto Matamoros...Pero bueno, a lo que yo llamaba, que se me acaba el saldo... Felicitarte porque tu programa supera con creces a todos los demás a nivel de bazofia... si los demás son malos, el tuyo más y a ver si quitáis a la brazicorta porque es simplemente idiota. Besos a todos."-dijo, y a continuación colgó.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

¿Qué pasará con el estruendo que oyen?¿Serán los mortífagos o un cuesco de alguno de los presentes? En fin, tengo curiosidad por saber que será, seráaaaa. Ya se que molesta el tema de la intriga, pero la vida es dura y nos da ese tipo de golpes jejeje :)


	10. Notas de la Autora (ya se que molesta, p...

Notas de la Autora:

Hola... Bueno, lo que yo quiero con estas notas es que el fic se puede entender y que la gente sepa un poquito más de mi :). 

                La idea de escribir un fic me vino una tarde en mi casa que me aburría como un mono (mi profe de lengua solía decirme que cada uno se aburre como lo que es :p). Desde que empezó este colegio, no hago más que repetir "Lo ideal sería ir al colegio de Harry Potter". Y nos os confundáis, no es por la magia, ni por la movidillas ni por nada.... es porque no es lo mismo estudiar lengua, mates, biología, f y q, que Pociones, Transformaciones, Adivinación.... 

                El famoso Cesítar... weno, está inspirado en un amigo mío, aunque mi amigo hay en partes que actuaría distinto. Aún así se da un airecillo jejeje. 

                Hay quien me ha pedido que se hable más de Harry Potter y colegas... pero lamento tener que deciros que le tengo algo de manía, porque en fin, arma la de Dios y salva al colegio y entonces se libra del castigo. Aparte de eso, aún no se me ha ocurrido como acercarlos más al fic... ya veremos. 

                No, no siento pasión por Draco Malfoy, pero estando en el Slytherin no pretenderéis que me líe con Crabbe o con Goyle (lo siento Thuringwethil, pero a mi la pareja G/D no me pega... :( ) 

                Lo de que Voldie sea un frikie de la tele viene porque tengo un amigo que SÓLO me habla e los programas de la tele y me pareció bien reflejarlo aquí (KUÑAAAAAOOO)

                En otro orden de cosas. A ver, me llamo Renata (como todos bien sabréis), vivo en Madrid etc etc etc. El que tenga msn messenger service puede añadirme, mi msn es profion_dd@hotmail.com . 

Agradecimientos a la gente que ha revisado(por el orden según se me vayan ocurriendo):

                Chu-cheng: Gracias por tu apoyo,ya leeré el capítulo 4º de tu fic.

                Thuringwethil: Gracias a ti también. En fin, la pareja D/G me parece un imposible, pero en fin de ilusiones se vive (y de desengaños te mueres jejeje). 

                May Potter: Me alegra de verdad que te guste, pero nunca se podrá comparar mi fic al tuyo (es que el tuyo está mazo currado)

                Stellah Lhderl-Hirl: Gracias por los reviews (creo que ya me rallo XD) Bueno, a mi es que no me moló nada Justin Whalin... a mi me moló el personaje de Jeremy Irons (Profion), que parece que le dan como "orgasmos" cada vez que coge la vara XD.

                LaLi: Gracias por no leerlo pero revisar, así engordas mi nº de Reviews.

                TomoyoDaidouji: Gracias por ser el/la primer@ en revisar ;)-


	11. Secuestro y tristezas

Holaaaaaaaa

Bueno, ya toy de vuelta... será algo corto pero es que tengo que estudiar :-S.

**Capítulo 10** (sin contar las notas del autor :))

¿QUÉ PASARÁ EN DCAO?

                ....Se oyó un estruendo, todo el mundo se giró... de pronto se apagó la luz... entonces se pudo oír a César gritar como un desesperado:

-"ESPÍRITU, SI ESTÁS AHÍ, HAZNOS UNA SEÑAL"

                Renata se agarró fuertemente a Draco. Pronto volvió la luz y vieron a Argus Filch. 

"MALDITO PEEVES, ME LAS VA A PAGAR TODAS JUNTAS... AHORA EL HIJO DE SU MADRE HA HECHO SALTAR LOS PLOMOS"

                "¿Desde cuándo habría plomos en Hogwarts?"-algo no cuadraba

"Por favor, Domínguez y Vázquez, ¿podéis salir un minuto conmigo?"

"Ni se te ocurra"-dijo tajantemente César mirando a Renata

                Renata se quedó desconcertado. Pero entendió a su amigo y no se movió del asiento. 

"Os repito, ¿podéis salir?"

"Que noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo"-dijo Draco, ya un poco harto, no le gustaba nada aquel squib.

                De pronto, de donde estaba Filch salió una nube de humo negra, y la deforme figura del conserje se transformo en otra figura, esta vez algo más estirada. La figura era aterradora, estaba cubierta con una capa negra, y en uno de los lados estaba cosido la marca de Voldemort, la Calavera con la lengua en forma de serpiente(no, no era Nike.¿Qué os esperabais?)...

"Bien...pues entonces tendrá que ser por las malas"....................................

En las mazmorras.

                "...no me huele bien este apagón... nunca había visto uno en Hogwarts..."-pensaba Severus Snape mientras corregía unos exámenes penosos de los niños de 2º.

"YA ESTÁ, NUNCA HABÍA VISTO UNO PORQUE EN HOGWARTS NO HAY ELECTRICIDAD"-dijo en voz alta

Ató cabos como sólo él sabe hacerlo y salió corriendo del cuarto dejando los exámenes a medio corregir.

Corrió por los pasillos como no lo había hecho desde que tenía 15 años. Llegó al aula de Defensa contra las artes oscuras y vio a Moody tendido en el suelo **muerto**. No lo podía creer. Miró a su alrededor, todos los quinceañeros estaban tremendamente asustados... probablemente el viejo auror fuera la primera persona a la que habían visto morir. Hizo recuento con la miraba y faltaban los dos españoles y Harry. 

                Sacó a los críos de allí y en cuanto los hubo dejado en sus respectivas salas comunes corrió otra vez hasta el despacho del director...

En el kelo de Voldy

                "Maestro, ya que sabemos que no le gusta la _pogramación_ de por las mañanashemos decidido traérselos ahora.. además, no hemos tenido que hacer uso de los dementores..."- dijo el hombre de la capucha.

                Los tres jóvenes estaban atados de pies y manos y bajo un hechizo de sueño. Voldemort quitó el sonido de su tele Sony último modelo con pantalla de cristal líquido. Giró su asiento para ver a su siervo.

                "Bien... bien... me alegra saber que hay alguien con rasgos de inteligencia por aquí"-tras decir aquello miró a Colagusano que tenía en ese momento el dedo metido en la nariz.

                Miró a los tres muchachos que estaban tendidos en el suelo. Allí estaba su eterno rival, y los dos chavales que le darían la clave para conseguir la Antorcha Oscura. Media sonrisa cruzó su cara, luego pidió a Marcus Nott (que así se llamaba el hombre de la capucha) que los llevase al sótano y los encerrara. 

                Giró su silla y volvió a poner el sonido de su televisor último modelo:

"Mosquis tío, DONUTS mmmmm..." 

En el despacho de Dumbledore

"¿QUIÉN ME PONE LA PIERNA ENCIMA PARA QUE NO LEVANTE CABEZA?¿QUIÉN? DIOOOS ¡¡SI ES QUE LO SABÍA!!"-gritaba Dumbledore.

                Todo el profesorado estaba allí, totalmente conmocionado. Minerva, Sinistra, Vector y Trelawney dejaban escapar sollozos de cuando en cuando. Los hombres estaban allí, con la mirada fija en el suelo, todo menos uno. Snape, que miraba por la ventana a un cielo especialmente nublado con ligeras borrascas pasajeras, dedujo que en Canarias haría sol mientras que en la parte norte de la península habría un anticiclón que.... Bueno, me desvío del tema. Allí estaban todos, en silencio escuchando a Dumbledore.

                Esta vez, el viejo no tenía ningún plan. 

"Albus... creo que deberíamos haber llevado a cabo el plan que Minerva y yo te contamos"-dijo Snape con una voz que intentó que sonara suave, pero que al final de la frase se quebró.

                Dumbledore respondió a esto pegando un puñetazo en la mesa. Sabía de sobra que se había equivocado... Las barreras de Hogwarts no han servido de nada... _otra vez._

"Bien"-dijo el anciano más sereno-"Lo primero, las puertas van a ser vigiladas día y noche por las Brigadas Escarlata del Ministerio... no se nos va a volver a colar nadie. Vamos a sellar todos los pasadizos que se dirijan a las afueras de los terrenos. Y tenemos que pensar en un plan para sacarlos de donde sea que estén. Por cierto, tenemos que notificar a la familia de Moody, ha sido un gran pérdida"-La última frase la dijo al borde del llanto.

                Nadie dijo nada, simplemente asintieron. 

"¿Dónde crees que los pueden tener, Severus?"-preguntó Flitwick, haciendo un esfuerzo.

Snape distrajo su mirada de la ventana, buscó a la voz que le preguntaba entre las piernas de los allí presentes. Cuando le localizó le miró a los ojos y dijo.

"Lo más probable"-hizo una pausa y tragó saliva-"es que estén en la antigua casa de los Ryddle, sólo los mortífagos saben llegar... y ahora es de las pocas veces que me alegro de haber sido uno".

Todos entendieron el significado de la última frase. La casa estaba bajo en encantamiento Fidelio y Snape _sabía_ dónde estaba.

En el Gran Comedor

                La noticia se había extendido por todo Hogwarts como la pólvora. Todos sentían la pérdida de Moody y el secuestro de los 3 chicos. Pero sin duda nadie sentía el secuestro tanto como Ron, Hermione y... Malfoy. Ron y Hermione había bajado al comedor como zombies, no habían asimilado aún la noticia. Draco se limitó a quedarse en su cuarto llorando.

                Ningún Gryffindor lo habría creído, un Malfoy llorando. O al menos eso estaba pensando Draco en la soledad de su cuarto. No se podía creer que se los hubieran llevado delante de sus narices y no haber podido hacer nada. Nadie PUEDE hacer nada contra el Señor Tenebroso, su padre se lo había dicho muchas veces....

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Este capi me ha salido algo emotivo, pero no sé, creo que ya era hora de darle un poco de marcheta al fic. 

En el próximo capi sabremos los planes de Voldy, los planes de Dumbledore, qué tal se lo están pasando los tres críos, lo que se cuece en Hogwarts y más cosillas por ahí sueltas jejeje.


	12. Torturas y pensamientos

Ya sé que van muy seguidos, pero a lo mejor este finde no puedo escribir...

Gracias a los que habéis revisado (sí, OTRA vez) y también gracias a los que reviséis ahora

Capítulo 11 En el sótano de la choza de los Ryddle 

                Los tres jóvenes se levantaron al oír unos ruidos provenientes del piso superior. Cuando se levantaron se vieron encerrados en unas jaulas individuales y desprovistos de sus varitas. El ruido aquel seguía sin parar. Pronto descubrieron que era música.

- "¿Qué narices suena?"- Preguntó César

- "No sé"- respondió Renata

- "Silencio, así podremos saber qué es"

Al poco empezó la letra, César, Renata y Potter afinaron el oído.

"...camisa transparente, peligro en el ambiente, hoy voy a salir, dispuesta a que mueras por mi..."

César y Renata se miraron horrorizados... rezaban para que no fuera quien ellos creían que era. Harry les miraba desconcertado.

"...armas de mujer, para hacerte enloquecer, zapatos de tacón, medias negras..."

Y César y Renata empezaron al unísono.

"...Y SIN ROPA INTERIOR, HOY VOY A SALIIIIIIIIIR A POR TIIIIIIII..."

[si pensabais que era Tamara la mala habéis acertado :D]

En el piso de arriba de la casa de los Ryddle 

                "No puede ser"-dijo Voldemort mientras veía 50x15-"NO ES POSIBLE"  
Giró su silla, llenó sus pulmones y gritó: "COLAGUSANOOOO....¡VEEEEN!" 

"S-s-i mi a-a-mo" – contestó este haciendo una pomposa reverencia.

"Baja y mira a ver que pasa"-decía Voldemort-"No entiendo… dicen que ese disco no lo aguanta nadie…"- esta última frase la dijo para sus adentros.

**En las mazmorras de Hogwarts**

"Les debe estar torturando"- ese era el pensamiento que mataba a Snape.

Ese maldito pensamiento no le dejaba concentrarse en su tarea, corregir exámenes. Decidió poner un suspenso general, que es lo que iba a hacer desde el principio y dejarlo estar. 

Snape era el único de los profesores que sabía lo que era una tortura de Voldemort. Los magos normales y corrientes solían pensar que era la maldición _Cruciatus. _Pero Snape sabía que no era eso…

A él le tocó un ciclo de películas de Manolo Escobar. Desde entonces procuró no volver a importunar a su maestro. Sabía que había torturas peores (como ver sor Citröen 50 veces seguidas, tragarse una peli porno del Parada y el pianista…).

Él lo sabía… les estaban torturando, y no podía hacer **NADA**.

**En los dormitorios de Slytherin**

                Hacía tiempo que Draco había dejado de llorar, pero aún tenía los ojos rojos. Ahora intentaba distraerse con un libro sobre dragones. Había quedado exento de clases durante una semana por ser de los que presenciaron el horrible suceso. 

                No sabía que hacer con tanto tiempo libre. Dejó el libro a un lado, ya se lo había leído 50 veces (o más). Abrió el cajón de su mesilla. Había un libro pequeño, edición de bolsillo que se titulaba "Morirás en Chafarinas". Se lo había dejado Renata para que lo leyera, a ella le había gustado aunque se lo hubieran obligado leer en estudios Muggles (ya le contó la historia: le dijeron que o leía el libro o se quedaba castigada todas las tardes hasta fin de curso).

                Empezó la lectura a la luz de las antorchas……….

**En el despacho del director**

                Albus Dumbledore, el viejo director de Hogwarts estaba sentado junto al fuego de su chimenea pensando en la jubilación, aquella tensión era más de la que él podía soportar. Mientras estaba ya pensando en la jubilación y en qué iba a invertir el dinero de su pensión apareció la cabeza del Ministro de Magia por la chimenea.

¡PLOP!

- "Hola Albus, ya nos hemos enterado de lo que ha pasado, en breve las brigadas escarlatas estarán en las entradas y salidas del colegio.."

- "Gracias Cornelius.."-dijo el director, su voz sonaba abatida.

- "Amigo… me has estado aconsejando durante todo mi mandado, creo que ya es hora de que lo haga yo. Usa a ese amiguito mortífago tuyo para saber dónde está la mansión de los Ryddle y allí mandaré a unos cuantos aurores 007 _/osea, los que tienen licencia para matar/_ los rescatamos y ya está"-dijo Fudge, poniendo una media sonrisa.

- "No es todo tan fácil amigo. Las torturas de Voldemort son crueles… pobres niños…"- Dumbledore empezaba a sollozar.

- "Tranquilo amigo, todo saldrá bien…"-dijo Fudge, aunque la inseguridad se apoderó de su voz.

Y siguieron hablando un buen rato…

**En los sótanos del Voldemort**

                "…NO CAMBIÉ, NO CAMBIÉ, NO CAMBIÉ, SIGO SIENDO LA MISMA, PERO YA NO SUFRO POR TU QUERER…"-seguían cantado Renata y César aparentemente emocionados.

Harry no lo entendía, aquello era lo peor que había escuchado en su vida… ¿por qué ellos estaban tan contentos?.

                Al rato volvió a bajar Peter. Harry lo miró con odio pero no medió palabra, con la mirada lo decía todo. Peter procuró ignorar al hijo de su fallecido _amigo_ y se dirigió a los cantantes. 

- "¿O-o-os g-g-gusta?"

- "Oh, sí, nos encanta"-dijo Renata sinceramente.

- "TAMARA SUPERSTAR"-gritó César desde su jaula.

Peter volvió a subir……..

"M-m-aestro les g-g-g-usta"-dijo

"¡Venga ya!"-siseó Voldemort mientras paraba el capítulo de Compañeros que tenía puesto-"Para el cd… déjalos mientras pienso en algo".

…..Abajo…..

                Escucharon silencio. Renata y César se miraron y con la mirada se dijeron "lo logramos". Entonces, Harry lo comprendió todo. Haciendo como que aquella bazofia les gustaba, habían conseguido que Voldemort pensase que les encantaba y lo parase. Listos sin duda….

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Hasta aquí hemos llegado hoy. 

¿Logrará Voldemort encontrar una tortura peor que el cd de Tamara?¿Sabrán afrontar los 3 chavales la siguiente tortura?¿Logrará Dumbledore la jubilación anticipada?¿Podrá Snape superar sus recuerdos del ciclo de Manolo Escobar sin ayuda del psicólogo?

Todo esto y mucho más……PRÓXIMAMENTE EN SUS PANTALLAS!! 


	13. ¿ande andará el carro?

A ver: 

Gracias a todos aquellos que habéis revisado que sois los siguientes:

May Potter - Vale, este finde hablamos, a ver si me hechas un cable :)

LaLi - Yo creo que lo continuo por molestar y ocupar espacio jejeje. Gracias por tus reviews de bulto ;)

Stellah Lhderl-Hirl - Me he comprado el dvd de D&D y no hago más que ver la peli... LET HER BLOOD RAIN FROM THE SKY… jejeje, toy tan rayada que me aprendo los diálogos en inglés... que penoso :p 

Capítulo 12 Las madres de Rena y César allá por Madrid 

                En una pequeña sala de estar, sentadas cada una en un sofá estaban las madres de los dos chavales.

"Ayyy mi Renatiiitaa que no se merece esto.. y yo que la iba a castigar sin ir al dragón khan.."-decía la madre de Renata entre sollozos.

"Ni mi Cesarín tampoco, ay pobrecito"-lloraba la madre de César

De pronto se oyó un ¡PLOP! Y del auricular del teléfono salieron las abuelas de los niños (N/A: como en España no se estila el tema de las chimeneas y menos en casas de 100m2 como la mía, pos salen del auricular del teléfono).

"Chicas, no os preocupéis, que de lo pelmas que son nos los devuelven"-dijo la abuela de Renata toda convencida.

"Yo opino lo mismo, porque son dos y parecen 20923472349, no hay quien los aguante, y eso que ahora se van al billar y no pasan tanto tiempo en casa".

                Las madres de los dos niños no podían creer lo que estaban oyendo. En vez de darles ánimo y consuelo, allí estaban las dos ancianitas: con las maletas para irse a Benidorm con el Inserso y diciendo que sus hijos son insoportables...

En el claustro de profesores 

                "Bien, la primera orden del día es mirar estos currículos para elegir nuevo profesor de DCAO"-decía Dumbledore

                Empezó a pasar unas hojas con currículos de distintas personas. Según iba pasando Dumbledore las hojas Snape dio un puñetazo en la mesa y se levantó totalmente furioso.

                "POR QUÉ NARICES NUNCA SALGO YO ELEGIDO PARA PROFE DE DCAO, YO CREO QUE LO HACER POR JOD*R ALBUS, ME TIENES HASTA LOS HU**OS".

                Dicho esto salió de la estancia. Dentro del cuarto todos se miraron y rieron,

"El plan sale según lo previsto.. que sorpresa se va a llevar..."-dijo McGonagall

En el sótano de la casa de Voldemort 

                Los tres muchachos estaban dormidos. César y Renata estaban agotados, habían estado haciendo coreografías de Tamara toda un tarde y era muy cansado, cambio Harry parecía tener un sueño intranquilo, quizás el disco le había dejado una tara de la infancia que le marcaría para el resto su existencia.

                Colagusano se acercó sigilosamente a las jaulas y pegó grito que no era ni normal. Los tres se levantaron sobresaltados y Harry murmuró algo sobre no cambié. Colagusano hizo un hechizo para atarlos de pies y mano y los llevo levitando hacia una habitación del piso superior. Allí los dejó en unos sofás sentados. Miraron a su alrededor. Sólo había un mueble con un video y una tv y los sillones en los que estaban sentados. 

                César se lamentó de no haberse llevado el reloj para saber que es lo que estarían poniendo por la tele. Pronto entró en la entrada Voldemort (N/A: Sí, tiene piernas, porque es que en la mitad de los fics el tío no se mueve del sillón). Harry  miró con esa cara de odio que sólo se la reserva Snape y a Voldemort. César estaba indiferente, un poco asqueado, porque el tío era más feo que nada y Renata le miraba con fascinación (no de lo guapo que era el tío, que para nada, sino porque era su ídolo de la infancia). 

- "Bien, bien"-dijo Voldemort después de echar un vistazo general-"así que... ¿os gusta Tamara?"

- "TAMARA SUPERSTAR, NO CAMBIE THE BEST"-dijeron los 3 chicos al unísono

- "Parece que no acerté con mi primera tortura"-dijo pausadamente, haciéndose el interesante-"pero de esta no saldréis.. JUAJUAJUAJUAJUAJUA".

- "Te ríes como los gilipo**as"-dijo César.

Voldemort paró de reir.... Cogió el mando de la tele y el video. En la imagen había un tío que a Renata y a César les sonaba mucho en plan clásico de ayer y hoy, pero no cayeron quien era hasta que escucharon.

"MI CARROOOOOOO, MI CARRO ME LO ROBARON, ANDE ANDARÁ MI CARRO"

Aquella sería una tarde muy larga.........

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Bueno, este ha sido cortito, pero a ver si me inspiro más y lo cambio o directamente hago el siguiente,

Muchos besos a mis fans XDDDD

¿Quién será el próximo profe de DCAO?¿Cuál será la sorpresa que tienen para Snape?¿Cómo se salvarán nuestros protas de Manolo Escobar y su carro?¿Harán terapia de grupo con Snape para sacar al Carro y al señor Manolo de su cabeza?¿Por qué este fic no hace más que dar material para las peores pesadillas?

NS/NC jejejje....


	14. De locuras, países en la mochila y auror...

Capítulo 13

Los agradecimientos en el próximo.

AYAYAYAYAY MI CARROOOOOO 

****

"Joder qué pelma con el maldito carro... a ver si se lo devuelven"-pensaba Harry

Mientras Harry aguantaba la tortura con resignación, Renata y César dormían como lirones. 

                _"MY CARRO WOWOOW, ¿¿ANDE ESTARÁ MY CARRO??"-_ Andaba canturreando Voldie mientras se hacía la casa.

                Mientras sus amigos dormía Harry estaban empezando a volverse loco, sin duda la tortura estaba funcionando. Se concentró en pedir auxilio a Dumbledore telepáticamente. Tras unos minutos como en trance se cansó y el carro pudo con él. De pronto, tomó aire y gritó:

"ANDE ANDARÁ EL CARRO WOWOWOWO MI CARRO ME LO MANGARON WOWOWO" 

         Los dos amigos que estaban dormidos se levantaron sobresaltados ¿Qué pasaría? Miraron a Harry... vieron que la tortura lo había vuelto loco... pobrecillo. Después miraron el reloj y entonces SÍ se preocuparon... ¿Por qué les habían levantado antes de la hora de comer un fin de semana? Realmente estaban mosqueados...

Mensaje Telepático 

                Dumbledore estaba comiendo con el resto de los profesores. Por la derecha tenía a Minerva, que estaba muy ocupada contándole a Sprout que encontró un nuevo esmalte de uñas mágico en el Corte Mágico, y a la izquiera tenía a Snape que estaba muy enfadado por lo de el puesto de DCAO. Así que no tenía con quien hablar. Se puso otra vez a pensar en aquello que tanto le preocupaba... la mancha que no se iba de la alfombra de sus despacho. Había probado con absolutamente todo y no se iba, puede que esa tarde se acercara a la biblioteca a mirar alguna fórmula en los volúmenes de alquimia. 

                Allí estaba, absorto, cuando algo cruzó sus pensamientos.. la idea de que Harry estaba sufriendo la peor de las torturas... MI CARRO DE MANOLO ESCOBAR. Avisó a Snape, que se puso más pálido de los habitual y salieron los dos corriendo de allí hacia el despacho.

En el despacho de Dumbledore 

                "¿Qué hacemos?"- le decía a Snape

                "No sé Albus... llamemos a los aurores, hay que sacarlos de allí"-respondio Snape sin poder ocultar sus nervios.

                Dumbledore cogió unos polvos brillantes de una bolsita de cuero y los tiró a la chimenea. Llamó a Fudge y le pidió aurores para sacarlos de allí... pero de allí...¿dónde? Snape los tenía que guiar. 

                Se reunieron en la puerta del colegio y en escobas de dirigieron hacia la casa de Voldemort....

Casa de Voldemort 

                Harry estaba loco y había sido encerrado en una de las jaulas del sótano. No paraba de gritar cosas sobre un carro. En cambio César y Renata, que seguían atados estaban viéndose "Un País en la mochila" y deseaban que se estropeara el video. Mientras, Voldemort estaba en su cuarto viendo el capítulo de los Simpson.

                Esa era la situación dentro de la casa de Gran... de Voldemort cuando llamaron al timbre. Malfoy salió a abrir "Será el de las pizzas"- pensó. Cuando abrió vió a su amigo Snape en la puerta. 

"Oye, ¿traes la pizzas?- preguntó Malfoy mientras le sonaban las tripas.

"Oye, mira no, que venía a por lo críos"-de los nervios Snape se había descubierto.

Malfoy gritó a Voldemort que estaba Snape en la puerta y que venía por lo críos. Voldemort salió de su cuarto y fue hacia la puerta. "Oye mira, Snape, es que acabo de hacer la casa y a ver si me la vais a manchar..." Según dijo estas palabras salieron Aurores 007 de todas partes. Entonces Voldemort, que será un maruja pero no es tonto, corrió. Llegó a su cuarto y abrió un portal a otro sitio por el que pasaron él y Malfoy. 

"Se nos escapó otra vez.."- decía un auror.

Entraron con sus varitas a punto y pegaron patadas a todas las puertas. Tras una de ella vieron a César y a Renata atados viendo "Un País en la Mochila" al borde de la locura. Los desataron y les preguntaron donde estaba Harry "Está abajo en los sótanos...pero se ha vuelto loco". 

Voldemort era un ser cruel que había logrado sus objetivos... parcialmente. 

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Bueno... lo que nos os he dicho es que este será probablemente el penúltimo capítulo, porque no creo que haya mucho más que contar... osea, que próximamente el final (que a lo mejor será continuado por un epílogo)


	15. Final

Capítulo 14

**Harry Potter... el niño que vivió... loco**

                "MI CARRO..WOWOWO...ANDANDARÁ WOWOWO"

Harry se hallaba internado en el Hospital de San Mungo con los padres de Longbottom. Por suerte su enfermedad era temporal y en unas semanas lo habría superado.

                Aquel día, era el día de las visitas. Ron, Hermione, César y Renata fueron a verle. Parecía que había mejorado. Viendo que Voldemort lo tendría difícil para volver ese año, en unas pocas semanas Renata y César volvían a España. 

"Hola Harry te hemos traído unas ranas de chocolate"-le decía Ron

"Woowoo... ¿y mi carro?"- preguntó Harry con la mirada perdida 

Gracias al de arriba, Harry estaría cuerdo otra vez antes de que Renata y César volvieran a España.

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras 

"Hola..."-susurró Snape

                A todos los allí presentes se les cayó el alma a los pies, menos a los de Slytherin. Snape ahora daba dos asignaturas.. Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Pociones, lo que quedaba de curso se veía bastante difícil. 

                En cambio, nuestro amigo Snape estaba totalmente feliz. Llevaba casi 10 años detrás del puesto y por fin los había logrado. Fue lo mejor cuando al entrar en su despacho una luz le cegó y luego pudo ver una pancarta "FELIZ NUEVO PUESTO SNAPE" y todo el profesorado allí con botellas de champán de mantequilla y una gran tarta. 

"Mira, este es el regalo de tus alumnos"-le dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

El regalo de los alumnos era una caja de Grageas Bertie Bott's de todos los sabores vacía, un par de cromos de pokémon y 5 céntimos

"Te han dado todos sus ahorros en el regalo Severus"- le rependió McGonagall al ver la cara de asco del profesor.

Snape se dirigió a su escritorio, sacó su lista de cosas que hacer en la que se podían leer frases como:

"Suspender a Longbottom" "Molestar a Potter" "Matar a Sirius Black" …

y ahora también se podía leer: "Suspenso General en la nueva asignatura"

Y siguió la fiesta.

Draco y Rena 

                "Pos eso... que no me puedo quedar aquí"- decía Renata

                "Pero... ¿por qué? Quédate please please please"

                "La vida es dura Draco"-decía Renata-"Nos escribiremos...¿vale?"

                "Vale, y este verano te vienes a mi casa"

                "Bueno... si mi madre me deja vale"

Y se quedaron solos hablando de sus cosas...

Cesítar 

"Bueno, al fin y al cabo no nos hemos muerto"-pensaba César en alto

De pronto oyó un llanto... Myrtle la Llorona le había escuchado, pero ya le daba igual. No tenía absolutamente nada que hacer. Así que se metió por el pasadizo que había detrás del cuadro de caza a ver si podía ver a las jugadoras de Quidditch en la ducha...

Voldie 

Allí estaba Voldemort, en casa de una prima segunda en Polonia. Estaba encerrado viendo tele, pero el ruido de la aspiradora no le dejaba oír "Al Salir de Clase".

"Toprinka (que así se llamaba su prima), ¿te importa apagar la aspiradora? Es que me tienes un poco hasta las narices"

"No Tom, eres un pesado, un día de estos no respondo de mis actos y te planto las maletas en la calle"-le dijo su prima

"Bueno, muy bien, tú lo has querido"-la apuntó con la varita-"_Avada Kedavra_ "

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Bien, este es el FINAL de la historia de LA ANTORCHA OSCURA.

Espero que os haya gustado.

¿Qué por qué nos sale la Antorcha Oscura? Principalmente porque no he querido... es un poco como la película de Hitchcock "Rebecca".. que mucho llamarse Rebecca y luego la tía en cuestión no sale.

Ya subiré un epílogo mañana o pasado :) 


	16. ¿Qué pasó con...? [EPÍLOGO]

Epílogo: ¿Qué pasó con....

@...Renata? Bien. Pues cuando fue mayor se licenció Alquimia y se casó con Draco. Hoy en día trabaja en el Ministerio desarrollando pociones de la verdad y otras cosas.

@...Cesítar? Cuando fue mayor se licenció en Alquimia con Renata y se casó con una chica pero al poco tiempo se divorciaron. Trabaja para una tienda de pociones. 

@...D. Malfoy? Se licenció en Artes Oscuras y se casó con Renata. Pasó de unirse a Voldie cuando volvió pero le regaló un aparato de dvd para que le dejase en paz. 

@...H. Potter? Acabó el colegio y se licenció en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, a pesar de que Snape le hizo todo tipo de put*das para que no lo consiguiera. Hoy en día es Auror.

@...H. Granger? Se licenció en 3 cosas diferentes, ganó el premio anual y fue prefecta. Se casó con Ron Weasley y tienen 3 ó 4 pelirrojos corriendo por la casa. Hoy en día recibe las ayudas del gobierno para familias numerosas y trabaja en Hogwarts como profesora de Estudios Muggles

@...R. Weasley? Se licenció en Encantamientos con un sufi y trabaja para el Ministerio gracias al enchufe de su padre. Se casó con Hermione y tiene 3 ó 4 hijos. 

@...S. Snape? Dio las 2 asignaturas hasta la jubilación y lo compaginó con ir a terapia para superar el problema del Carro. Hoy en día recibe la pensión en Hawai donde actualmente reside.

@...A. Dumbledore? No volvió a recibir a nadie de intercambio y esperó pacientemente a la jubilación. Hoy en día está jubilado y vive en su mansión de Berverly Hills donde se dedica a espiar a Pamela Anderson. 

@... Marcus Nott[el tío de la capucha del capi 10]? Iba por la calle cuando le atropelló un coche. Hoy en día acude  sesiones de terapia en grupo para superar su miedo a los coche.

@...Voldy? Estuvo en Polonia unos años hasta que decidió volver con sus mortífagos. El problemas es que gracias a unos programas de actividades propuestos por el Ministerio de Magia ya no le daba miedo a nadie. Hoy en día se dedica a ver la tele y a respirar como actividades principales.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Bien, ahí está el Epílogo. Pronto a lo mejor empiezo la secuela o una historia totalmente distinta.

Gracias a todos los que habéis disfrutado leyendo este fic

(bueno, si no habéis disfrutado da igual, también os lo agradezco)__


End file.
